Antara Lensa, Mata, dan Hati
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Tentang seorang gadis rapuh yang hidup hanya untuk mengikuti arus ombak. Terombang-ambing di antara dua kubu; Masa lalu dan Masa depannya. Shimura Sai—mantan kekasihnya yang telah meninggal—atau Uchiha Sasuke—seorang fotografer yang keras kepala./"Jangan menangis."/AU/SasuSaku XD/Slight SaiSaku/Just Three-shot/Fluff, maybe? :3/Dedicated for Mari Chappy Chan X3/CHAP 3: HATI/RnR?
1. Lensa

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Antara Lensa, Mata, dan Hati**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo (s), Miss typo, Agak rumit, Chapter berat, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

**Dedicated for: Mari Chappy Chan**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

* * *

TIK

"Hei kau! Cepat bawa Sakura-_san _ke dalam!"

TIK

"Hujan! Semuanya, cepat bereskan peralatannya!"

TIK

"Pemotretannya kita tunda sampai hujannya reda. Mengerti?"

TIK

TIK

TIK

.

**NORMAL POV**

Hujan. Gemuruh petir. Dan hawa dingin. Tiga perpaduan sempurna untuk membungkam model profesional berparas cantik itu.

"Sakura-_san_? Anda kedinginan? Tunggu sebentar."

Gadis berambut gelap itu melangkah pergi, berlalu ke tenda sebelah guna mencari selembar selimut. Beberapa _staff _lapangan tampak mondar-mandir, berpindah dari satu tenda ke tenda lainnya. Suasana rusuh, dekorasi-dekorasi tadi bergegas dipindahkan ke tempat yang aman, bersama dengan beberapa alat pengatur cahaya dan benda-benda elektronik lainnya.

Seorang pemuda tampan langsung menyerbu tenda Sakura, menyelonong masuk tanpa izin sang empunya. Tenda kecil yang didirikan untuk peristirahatan sang model itu memang disediakan khusus untuk Sakura seorang—jadi jangan heran jika tempat itu hanya dihuni oleh Sakura beserta asisten kepercayaannya.

Gadis beriris _emerald _itu kini tampak duduk diam di depan sebuah meja rias, wajahnya terpantul jelas di cermin itu—bersama dengan bayangan sang pemuda yang masih berdiri santai beberapa meter di belakangnya.

Alis pemuda itu mengerut, sedikit keheranan karena model cantik itu hanya duduk seraya menatap kosong cermin di hadapannya. Mengabaikan keberadaan dirinya sejak tadi. Merasa aneh, pemuda itupun menatap lekat pantulan bayangan Sakura yang terpatri jelas di cermin itu. Bayangan seorang gadis dengan pandangan hampa yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Shizune berlari menembus tenda pribadi Sakura. Gadis itu tampak sedikit basah, tapi tak masalah baginya. Shizune menatap Sakura dengan khawatir, hatinya terasa tercubit begitu mendapati iris cantik itu kini telah meredup sempurna. "I-ini, biar kukeringkan rambutmu, Sakura-_san_."

Tak ada jawaban, Sakura tetap bergeming, seolah jiwanya benar-benar terbang ke tempat lain. Akhirnya, dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Shizune mengusap helaian merah muda gadis belia di hadapannya, bersama tatapan sendu penuh simpati yang tertuju untuk sang gadis.

Sementara di tempat yang sama, pemuda _raven _tadi mendesah pelan, lalu merogoh kamera yang tergantung di lehernya. Kamera itu masih tampak kering, tak terjamah sebulir hujan pun.

KLIK

Satu gambar terabadikan. Tak ada efek cahaya. Tak ada suara jepretan. Hanya ada satu gambar, yang tertangkap jelas dari celah lensa pemuda itu.

"Sai ... ."

Dan satu bisikan pelan dari celah bibir Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Sakura's POV**

"Jangan menangis."

"Hm?" Kutolehkan kepalaku ke atas, dan yang kutemukan adalah ... sesosok anak laki-laki yang tersenyum lembut. Heran, aku pun hanya memandanginya dengan sedikit sengit. Anehnya, senyum di wajahnya itu tak kunjung pudar juga.

"Kau terlihat jelek kalau menangis."

Menangis? Cih, aku tidak menangis, tahu.

"A-aku tidak mena—"

PUK

"Jangan menangis, ya."

Dan yang dapat kurasakan saat ini hanyalah, sebuah tangan mungil yang mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Rasanya ... menenangkan.

Anak laki-laki berambut _eboni _itu kemudian duduk di sampingku, melepaskan tangannya dari pucuk kepalaku dengan senyum yang mengembang. Kutatap wajahnya dengan lurus-lurus, sedikit kebingungan karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba tadi.

"Kau siapa?"

Kalimat spontan itu keluar begitu saja dari tenggorokanku. Kuamati anak laki-laki—yang sepertinya sebaya denganku—itu sekali lagi, kali ini lebih intensif dan menyeluruh. Responnya? Dia hanya menoleh, memandangku dengan mata gelapnya dan kembali tersenyum. "Kau ... siapa?" kuulang lagi pertanyaan sederhanaku dengan penekanan yang berbeda.

Waktu terus berlalu, dan anak laki-laki di sampingku masih terdiam dalam posisi yang sama. Oke, aku menyerah. Mungkin dia sama saja dengan anak-anak lainnya. Mungkin memang, dia datang ke sini hanya untuk mengejekku seperti yang lain.

Aku mendengus, menatap telapak tanganku yang terlihat lebih kecil dibanding miliknya. Kugerakkan sebelah tanganku menyentuh helaian merah mudaku tadi, kuusap perlahan, persis seperti yang dia lakukan tadi. Tidak, rasanya beda. Kenapa, tadi rasanya ... hangat?

Kulirik anak laki-laki tadi dari ujung mataku. Dan dia tetap melakukan hal yang sama, menoleh cepat dengan bibir yang tersenyum simpul. Grr, dalam sekejap kulempar pandanganku ke arah lain.

Ini aneh. Ada apa dengan anak di sampingku ini? Apa maunya yang sebenarnya?

"Sai~"

Dari kejauhan, terdengar lengkingan suara cempreng khas teriakan anak perempuan. Kulempar pandanganku ke samping kanan. Seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang tersenyum cerah sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan riang. Anak perempuan itu terus berteriak senang, sembari berlari ke arahku. Tunggu, ke arahku?

Kualihkan atensiku kembali pada sosok anak laki-laki asing di samping kiriku itu. Dan dia tersenyum—tersenyum polos ke arah anak perempuan cantik tadi. Siapa, mereka?

Seraya bangkit dari duduknya, anak laki-laki tadi menatapku dengan pandangan yang sama. Tangan kirinya menggenggam buku gambar—aku baru menyadarinya—sementara di celah jemari kanannya terselip sebuah pensil. Dia lalu membuka buku gambarnya, mencari sesuatu—entah apa. Dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan penasaran.

Sejurus kemudian, anak itu merobek selembar kertas gambarnya lalu menyodorkan kertas itu padaku. Senyumnya masih mengembang, masih sama. "Ini untukmu."

Bagai terhipnotis, tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Meraih dan mendekap kertas gambar itu dengan hati-hati, takut terbang terbawa angin yang cukup kencang. Dan yang kudapati setelahnya hanyalah ... bayangan anak laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Sai' itu berlalu bersama anak perempuan yang tadi. Saling bertukar senyum. Punggung mereka menjauh, terus menjauh hingga lenyap dari pandanganku.

.

.

"Sakura~ coba lihat, cantik 'kan?" Ino berlari dengan semangat ke arahku, dalam genggamannya terdapat setangkai bunga liar yang baru mekar. Mata _aquamarine_-nya menatapku hangat, begitu ia tiba di hadapanku.

Aku mengangguk antusias, menatap kagum bunga liar berwarna merah muda yang kini disodorkan Ino padaku. "Cantik."

"Untukmu." Dengan gesit, Ino menarik tanganku hingga bunga liar tadi terbungkus erat oleh genggamanku. Kupandangi lagi wajahnya yang masih terlihat berseri-seri. "Cantik seperti Sakura." Dan selanjutnya, kami saling melempar tawa.

"Lihat ini, aku punya hadiah untuk kalian berdua."

Aku dan Ino tersentak kaget, sejak kapan _dia _ada di sini? Usai saling melempar tatapan heran, kami berdua pun menatap anak laki-laki murah senyum yang berdiri santai di hadapan kami itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Hadiah?

SRET SRET

Dua lembar kertas tersobek paksa, yang satu untuk Ino dan yang satunya lagi untukku. "_Kawaii_~" dan kami berdua pun berseru senang.

"Wah~ bunga _lily _putih~" seru Ino girang, kedua matanya berbinar-binar, kagum pada lukisan setangkai _lily _putih yang tercetak di lembaran kertas miliknya. "_Arigatou_, Sai~"

Sementara milikku, adalah lukisan padang bunga warna-warni—bunga liar. Ya, aku memang tak sefanatik Ino dalam hal bunga-bungaan, dia bahkan memiliki daftar nama bunga kesukaannya—dan _lily _putih menduduki posisi pertama. Berbeda denganku, yang selalu mengagumi setiap bunga yang diperkenalkan Ino padaku. Sama halnya dengan rasa kagumku pada lukisan Sai.

"_Arigatou_, Sai~"

.

.

Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis. Kumohon, jangan menangis.

"Sedang apa di sini, Sai?"

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menoleh, menatapku ramah dengan senyum palsu andalannya. Hm, sejak sebulan yang lalu—lebih tepatnya sejak kematian Ino—semua senyum yang ditampilkannya hanyalah senyum palsu. Sebatas garis lengkungan tipis yang tak bermakna.

"Hanya mengenang masa lalu, Sakura."

Sai kembali tersenyum, dan hanya kubalas dengan anggukan getir. Hmm, mengenang masa lalu bersama Ino. Sama seperti kegiatanku sebulan belakangan ini.

Ya, di padang ini. Di bukit belakang kota. Sebuah tempat yang cocok untuk dijadikan wadah perenungan. Awalnya aku hanya sendirian, di tempat ini. Menyendiri, terisolasi dari pergaulan akibat warna rambutku yang mencolok dan kata mereka, aneh. Lalu Sai datang, tersenyum ramah sambil menyerahkan potretku yang sengaja dia gambar. Keesokannya, Ino datang. Anak perempuan cerewet berambut pirang itu sudah kuanggap bagaikan kakak kandungku. Aku tidak sendiri lagi, aku punya teman. Di sini, di tempat ini. Kami bertiga selalu menghabiskan sore yang hangat di sini. Saling bertukar cerita, menyatukan tawa masing-masing.

"Jangan menangis, Jelek."

Aku tidak menangis. Aku sudah berjanji pada Ino. Aku tidak akan menjadi anak yang cengengeng lagi. Aku ... hiks.

Dalam satu tarikan, Sai memelukku. Mengusap pundakku dengan lembut sembari menyandarkan dagunya di sisi yang lain. Dapat kurasakan hembusan napasnya yang teratur di tengkukku. "Jangan menangis ... ."

Ya, mantra ajaib Sai. Hanya Sai yang bisa melakukannya. Aneh memang, tapi ... aku akan berhenti menangis setelah mendengar itu.

.

"Sai?"

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Kau sudah bertanya, Sakura."

Kuangkat kepalaku—yang semula bersandar pada pundak Sai—agar kembali tegak. Mataku memicing, meski agak tersinggung dengan kalimatnya barusan tapi masih ada hal lain yang lebih mengganggu benakku dibanding itu. "Mengapa dulu kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Kening pemuda berambut gelap itu berkedut, sedikit heran mendengar pertanyaanku tadi. Kubalik posisi dudukku hingga berada tepat di hadapannya. Sambil duduk bersila, kuperhatikan baik-baik wajah pemuda tampan di hadapanku ini. "Dulu, di hari pertama kita bertemu."

Dan yang kutemukan selanjutnya adalah ... senyum tulusnya yang dulu. Senyum tulus pertama Sai, setelah kepergian Ino tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Hm ... itu ... ." pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu menatapku dengan geli, pancaran matanya terlihat mengejek, membuatku menggerutu kecil dengan kesal. "Itu karena, aku dilarang mengobrol dengan orang asing."

DOR

Decihan kesalku tertelan bulat-bulat. Alasan macam apa itu, eh?

"Lalu mengapa kau tersenyum padaku? Lagipula kau duluan yang menyapaku_, _bahkan menghadiahkan aku lukisan itu."

Sai tertawa kecil, tulang-tulang pipinya menutupi sebagian bola matanya yang kelam. "Aku bilang, aku dilarang bicara dengan orang asing. Tersenyum dan memberikan hadiah tidak termasuk dalam larangan, Sakura," jelasnya singkat. Dalam sekejap, tatapan matanya menyorotku dengan geli, memaksa bibirku mulai menggerutu halus. "Ah, dan aku bukan menyapamu, aku hanya memberikan sedikit nasehat kecil," tambahnya cepat.

Sebelum aku sempat menyela, Sai sudah terlebih dahulu buka mulut—memotong ucapanku yang sudah berada di ujung tanduk. "Lagipula, kau tidak membalas senyumku."

"Eh?!"

"Seandainya kau membalasnya, kau bukan orang asing lagi bagiku."

"J-jadi—"

"Hn, aku terus begitu karena menunggu kau membalas senyumku. Tapi sampai Ino datang, kau bahkan tidak menghiraukanku."

JLEB

Hmm, sampai Ino datang dan membawamu pergi. Sampai Ino datang lagi keesokan harinya dengan dalih ingin memperkenalkanmu padaku—padahal aku dan dia bahkan tak saling kenal. Jadi sejak awal Ino sudah ... merencanakan ini semua. Mungkinkah dia?

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu."

Dan yang dapat kurasakan selanjutnya hanyalah ... deru napas kami berdua yang saling berirama. Menikmati kecapan demi kecapan yang tercipta akibat pergulatan bibir kami.

.

.

Alunan musik alam menyambutku hangat begitu aku tiba di tempat _favourite_-ku itu—bukan, mungkin lebih tepatnya, tempat _favourite _kami. Ya, _kami_. Aku, Ino, dan _dia_. Rerumputan bergerak geli di bawah himpitanku, tetap kuacuhkan, sekalipun ada beberapa helai yang terasa menggelitik jemari-jemari kakiku. Di bawah sana, kota kecilku tampak indah. Diselimuti oleh langit biru yang cerah, serta sinar matahari yang terik. Damai.

"Sedang apa?"

"Mandi."

Kekehan Sai terdengar lirih, tangan jenjangnya kini mengacak-acak helaianku—kebiasaan lamanya sejak kecil. Sai ikut duduk di sampingku, memandang objek yang sama denganku. Lalu, jemarinya pun terulur, seolah memintaku untuk menjabat tangannya. Kupenuhi.

"Eee?"

Dengan gerakan super cepat, Sai mendaratkan kepalanya di pangkuanku sembari memandangku dengan senyum nakalnya. "Begini lebih baik," cerocosnya cuek.

"Ya, lebih baik untukmu."

Detik-detik selanjutnya, hanya suara desiran angin dan goresan pensil Sai yang terdengar. Dan bagiku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan lambat, kuelus-elus rambut Sai dengan perlahan, mencoba membuat pemuda itu merasa nyaman dengan perlakuanku. Sore perlahan menjemput, menyebarkan aroma manis dari berbagai bebungaan di sekitar padang rumput ini. Bunga. Hal yang selalu mengingatkanku pada sosoknya, Yamanaka Ino.

"Selesai~"

"Hm?"

"Kuharap kau mau menerimanya, ini yang terakhir."

Kusambut selembar kertas sketsa yang diulurkan Sai padaku, dan bibirku pun perlahan mengulum senyum. Hm, entah ini sketsa keberapa yang diberikan Sai padaku. Yang pasti selama bertahun-tahun mengenalnya, Sai tak pernah luput mengabadikan sosokku di atas helaian kertas sederhana miliknya. Meski hanya goresan-goresan pensil, tapi ini terlihat begitu hidup.

Kulirik Sai sejenak, dan senyumku spontan semakin melebar begitu dia ikut memamerkan senyum andalannya juga. "Kau suka?" tanyanya santai. Aku pun mengangguk, mengacak rambutnya sejenak sebelum kembali larut dalam pesona potretku yang baru saja diabadikan Sai sesaat yang lalu.

Aku cukup heran, setiap kali Sai melukisku dia tidak pernah melukis objek lain selain aku. Aneh 'kan? Sekalipun saat itu aku bersama Ino, atau bersama dirinya seperti saat ini, Sai tak pernah mencetak figur lain. Padahal, akan lebih indah jika saja sosoknya ada di sampingku seperti sekarang.

Belum sempat bertanya tentang hal itu, Sai terlebih dahulu bangkit dari posisinya semula. Pemuda itu kembali duduk di sampingku, tersenyum lagi sambil menatapku dari samping. Malas meladeninya, aku pun mendesah, melepas tatapanku darinya dan kembali mengunci atensiku pada kertas sketsa yang telah resmi menjadi milikku itu.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Sai," potongku malas, sambil meliriknya sepintas.

Sai terkekeh kecil, iris _onyx_-nya tetap menatapku seperti semula—tampak tak mengindahkan teguranku sesaat yang lalu. "Ino benar," kualihkan manik _emerald_-ku kembali padanya. Oke, tuan pelukis, kau berhasil merebut perhatianku lagi. Dengan senyum yang mengembang lebar, Sai menyelipkan anak-anak rambutku ke belakang telinga—mungkin terlihat mengganggu dari sudut pandangnya. "Kau memang cantik," sambungnya kemudian.

BLUSH

Ya, kuakui, ini pertama kalinya Sai memujiku seperti ini. Biasanya dia akan meledek wajahku yang katanya 'jelek', apalagi jika aku mengangis. Dan sekarang? Demi apa, hah?

"Ino? Dia ... bilang begitu padamu?" tanyaku hati-hati. Sejak Ino tak ada, topik mengenai gadis pirang itu sebisa mungkin kami hilangkan dari perbincangan kami sehari-hari—guna menghindari rasa menyesakkan itu kembali hinggap di ulu hati kami masing-masing. Tapi ... mungkin tidak untuk hari ini.

"Ino selalu berkata seperti itu padaku," jeda sesaat, Sai menengadahkan wajahnya, seolah menyapa Ino di atas sana. "Dan dia bilang ... kita terlihat serasi."

"Serasi?"

"Hn."

Jadi, Ino tidak menyukai Sai? Sungguh, awalnya kupikir Ino memiliki perasaan khusus pada Sai. Aku tak menyangka sama sekali bahwa Ino ternyata ... merestui kami sejak awal.

Seolah mengerti respon datar dan heranku, Sai pun menatapku dengan lembut. Pandangannya menerawang, menginvasi seluruh bagian wajahku. "Jika bukan karena Ino, mungkin aku tak akan bisa mengenalmu seperti sekarang," ujarnya, masih dengan tatapan kesukaanku itu.

"Lalu, apa yang diceritakan Ino padamu ... tentangku? Ino pernah bercerita tentangku padamu, 'kan?"

"Dia bilang kau cantik. Dilihat dari manapun kau tetap cantik," jawab Sai cepat. Kugaruk pipiku yang tak terasa gatal, agak salah tingkah karena pujian berlebihan itu. "Jangan kepedean seperti itu, Jelek," ledek Sai enteng, memecah _mood-_ku menjadi berkali lipat lebih buruk.

Kuhembuskan napasku berat-berat, menunjukkan dengan terang-terangan bahwa aku tak menyukai kalimat terakhirnya tadi. Tapi di luar dugaan, Sai justru tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari _emerald_-ku.

"Kau tahu, apa cita-cita Ino?"

Pertanyaan sederhana yang kujawab dengan anggukan singkat—meski kutahu pemuda di sampingku sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

"Dia sangat ingin menjadi model majalah. Dia bilang, seluruh dunia akan melihat sosoknya di mana-mana dan menyadari bahwa dia masih lebih fotogenik dibanding dirimu."

Kekehan kecilku melompat keluar akibat mendengar penjelasan Sai, dasar gadis itu. Cara berpikirnya bahkan masih sesederhana itu.

"Ya, itulah Ino."

Perlahan, Sai mengangkat wajahnya. Iris kelamnya tetap terlihat redup seperti tadi. Meski kali ini, ada sekilat harapan kecil yang terpancar darinya. "Kau mau mewujudkan impian Ino, Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Jadilah ... seorang model."

"Model?"

"Hn, bawalah ... harapan Ino bersamamu. Aku yakin dia akan senang jika kau bersedia melakukannya."

"A-aku tidak begitu perca—"

"Kau bisa, Sakura. Anggap saja, ini permintaan—terakhir—ku juga, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, Sai," putusku bimbang. Dan respon Sai tetap sama, mengembangkan senyum _innocent _andalannya.

WUUUSH~

"Eh! Kertasnya! Ah, dap—"

"SAKURA!"

.

_"Berjanjilah ... Sa-ku-ra."_

_"SAI!"_

.

.

Sai ... menyusul Ino pergi. Kali ini berbeda, Sai ... mati di hadapanku. Terjatuh dari ujung bukit karena kecerobohanku. Jika saja aku menggenggam kertas itu dengan lebih erat. Jika saja aku tidak mengejarnya terbang. Jika saja aku tidak terpeleset dan jatuh. Jika saja Sai tidak ada di sana untuk menyelamatkanku, maka dapat kupastikan dia masih akan tersenyum saat ini.

Kususul tubuh Sai yang menggelinding jatuh ke bawah—menuju tepi kota. Jalanan menurun bukit yang licin mempersulit aksi nekadku agar bisa segera sampai ke bawah sana. Ya, aku tahu. Sejak awal aku tahu, tadi adalah kali terakhirnya aku melihat senyum polos itu.

Sekalipun aku meronta-ronta gila seperti sekarang, memukul-mukul tubuhnya agar sadarkan diri. Tak ada yang akan berubah. Sai sudah ... tidak ada.

Jadi ... ini makna semuanya.

Ino yang selalu menjagaku, mengajariku agar tidak bergantung dan cengeng lagi. Ya, Ino mengajariku banyak hal. Dia mempertemukanku dengan Sai. Menjaga kami berdua agar suatu saat, dapat bersama. Ini yang diinginkan Ino, dia sudah merencanakan ini sejak ia tahu mengenai penyakitnya itu. Dengan adanya aku, Sai bisa mendapat pegangan yang kuat saat Ino pergi. Bagaimanapun juga, Ino ingin menjadikanku sandaran untuk Sai. Demi kebaikan kami.

Lalu sekarang, Sai—pemuda yang kucintai—juga telah pergi. Tak ada lagi senyum simpulnya, tawa renyahnya, dan wajah _stoic_-nya itu. Apa ... ini motif di balik lukisan hadiah Sai selama ini? Potret diriku, dalam berbagai _mood_?

Kuacak puluhan kertas sketsa yang berserakan di hadapanku. Semuanya adalah hasil karya Sai. Kebanyakan melukiskan kegiatan-kegiatanku di padang bukit belakang kota. Aku yang menangis. Aku yang tertawa. Sampai yang terakhir—aku yang melamun. Kenapa, Sai? Kau tak ingin aku berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan jika di sketsa ini ada sosokmu, eh?

Kupeluk erat-erat lukisan bunga _lily _putih milik Ino yang sengaja dia berikan padaku seminggu sebelum tubuhnya semakin melemah. Alasannya, dia ingin agar suatu hari nanti, aku dapat menghadiahkannya setangkai bunga _lily _putih yang asli. Maklum, bunga itu sangat langka di daerah kami.

"Ino ... Sai ... kumohon, jaga aku dari sana ... ."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Sakura-_san_!"

"EEH!"

"Anda baik-baik saja, Sakura-_san_?"

Gadis berhelai merah muda itu menghembuskan napas lega. Jujur, dia sangat terkejut tadi. Sambil mengusap-usap dadanya yang sempat berguncang hebat sesaat lalu, Sakura pun mengangguk lemah.

"Syukurlah," desah Shizune, gadis itu lalu meletakkan handuk kecilnya tadi di samping meja rias. Iris gelapnya kembali memandang cermin di dekatnya—mengamati ekspresi jenuh Sakura yang masih terpeta jelas. "Hujannya sudah mulai reda, sebaiknya anda bersiap, Sakura-_san_," sambungnya pelan, seraya meraih kotak _make up _yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sana.

Sakura mengangguk. Gadis itu kembali menatap cermin di hadapannya, menunggu Shizune datang untuk memoles kembali wajahnya.

_._

Berbanding terbalik dengan suasana di tenda pribadi Sakura, di luar sana para kru mulai mempersiapkan dekorasi-dekorasi mereka kembali. Semua orang sibuk, terkecuali seorang pemuda berambut _raven_, yang terlihat santai mengutak-atik lensa kameranya.

"Ini karena dia datang terlambat."

"Benar, pemotretan bahkan belum dimulai sama sekali, padahal kita sudah bersiap sejak satu jam sebelum hujan turun."

"Aku heran, mengapa bos begitu berpihak padanya."

"_Urusai_."

Satu kata penuh penekanan—dan beraura dingin—itu seketika ampuh meredam bisik-bisik tetangga yang semula terdengar lirih dari dalam tenda. Ya, tak ada yang tak bergedik begitu mendengar suara _baritone _yang tajam itu. Atmosfer pun semakin dingin, meski hujan telah terhenti sempurna.

"Bisa kita mulai, Sasuke-_san_?"

Satu pertanyaan yang menyita seluruh atensi manusia di sana, terdengar sopan dan sangat tenang.

"Hn."

"Panggil Sakura-_san _ke sini."

.

Pepohonan rindang tampak bersahabat, menjulang tinggi menembus kabut yang menghalau langit. Aroma tanah bercampur hujan memonopoli penciuman semua makhluk hidup. Embun-embun pun bergantung nakal di ujung-ujung daun.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dengan seenaknya, mengundang riuh lega dari beberapa kru yang jengah berjalan mengikutinya semenjak tadi.

Pohon-pohon beringin menguasai teritorial hutan tropis itu. Kabut pun menyapa dengan sesekali, menghilang, lalu kembali muncul lagi bak hantu gentayangan. Suhu udara sedikit lebih rendah dibanding tadi, suasana sejuk juga mendominasi wilayah ini.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kita lakukan di sini," putusnya yakin.

Suara lolongan anjing liar berkumandang angkuh begitu keputusan mutlak Sasuke keluar, beberapa orang bergedik ngeri—lagi. Di daerah daratan tinggi itu, kewaspadaan memang mesti ditingkatkan jika tak ingin terkena celaka. Binatang buas telah menanti mereka dengan perut yang mengaum lapar—mungkin. Namun bahkan, meski suasana terasa begitu mencekam seperti sekarang, Uchiha muda itu tetap bersikeras keukuh pada keputusannya—dan tak ada yang berani memprotesnya.

"Cepat bersiap, atau kalian ingin lebih lama lagi di sini, hm?"

Dan begitulah cara Sasuke mengendalikan semuanya.

.

Sakura berdiri anggun di tengah _view _yang mencenangkan. Pepohonan tinggi berbaris rapih, seolah memang sengaja dipajang sedemikian rupa agar menyatu dengan figur sang model. Gadis cantik itu mengenakan _long dress _sederhana, berbahan katun lembut yang terlihat elok memesona. Helaian merah mudanya tergelung di sisi belakang, mempertegas gelar model profesional yang disandangnya.

"Sakura-_san _memang sangat cantik."

Argumen singkat penuh nada memuja yang dilontarkan oleh seorang kru dari arah belakang—yang ikut larut dalam pesona sang model. Dalam hati, semua orang menyetujui ucapannya—yah, mungkin terkecuali sang fotografer, yang terlihat mendecih bosan.

"Kau tahu konsepnya 'kan?" tanya Sasuke santai, sembari mengusap embun-embun tipis yang menyelimuti lensanya.

Sakura mengangguk tak kalah santainya. "Bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

.

KLIK

Sasuke mendesah, fokusnya kembali ia lempar ke arah sang model. "Lebih alami," perintahnya.

Kesal, Sakura pun menggerutu kecil. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, hendak menyulut api adu mulut dengan sang fotografer. Namun aksinya langsung terhenti begitu Sasuke kembali menekan tombol _capture _kameranya. "Semakin buruk," komentarnya lagi.

"Aku belum siap, Tuan Fotografer!" protes Sakura, tak terima dicela buruk, tentu saja.

Sasuke melirik, menurunkan kameranya sejenak lalu menyeringai tipis. "Yang kumaksud _view_-nya—bukan kau. Kabutnya semakin tebal, Nona Model," koreksi Sasuke, sukses membuat Sakura bungkam sambil menggeram pelan.

Para kru kembali menelan ludah, tenggorokan mereka terasa tercekat mendengar perdebatan kecil antar kedua tokoh utama itu. Uchiha Sasuke memang mengerikan, bahkan model cantik seperti Sakura pun dibuatnya bungkam dengan begitu mudah.

"Cobalah lebih _natural_. Kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini sebelum kabutnya semakin tebal."

_'Siapa suruh kau memilih lokasi ini, hah! Padahal lokasi sebelumnya juga cukup bagus, menyebalkan!'_ gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Tanpa perlu diperintah ulang lagi, Sakura bergegas mengambil posisi. Wajahnya terangkat, menatap pepohonan yang menjulang di sebelah kanannya. Sementara tangannya ia sandarkan pada permukaan batang pohon raksasa di sampingnya. Tatapannya menyiratkan permohonan dan kekaguman di saat bersamaan. Kabut mengambil bagian, menghidupkan figur Sakura yang bertelanjang kaki.

KLIK

Dengan gaya lambat nan anggun, Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya. Matanya memicing, menatap angkuh lensa kamera Sasuke yang menyorotnya. Masih dengan posisi tangan yang menyentuh kulit pohon.

KLIK

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

KLIK

Bagai larut dalam pesonanya sendiri, Sakura semakin menjiwai perannya dalam pemotretannya kali ini. Tangan mulusnya terangkat, berpindah dari batang pohon yang kering tadi menuju sisi bawah gaunnya yang tergelai lemah. Ia tarik sedikit, sambil memainkan tangannya yang satu di sisi lain. Kepalanya menoleh, menatap kamera dengan senyum tipis penuh ketertarikan.

KLIK

Dengan amat anggun, Sakura melangkah tegas menuruni akar-akar raksasa yang semula dipijaknya. Pandangannya tak terkunci pada satu titik, sebab kepalanya terus menari-nari seolah hendak menangkap seluruh alam sekitarnya dalam _emerald _indahnya yang berkilat penuh pesona.

KLIK

_Dress _putih sederhana Sakura bergulung lembut, melewati dataran kasar permukaan tanah di bawahnya. Tatapan kagum Sakura tetap tertera, memberi kesan bebas dan lemah di saat yang bersamaan.

KLIK

Sakura berhenti. Tepat beberapa meter di hadapan kamera. Sasuke juga mengubah posisinya, menggeser fokus kameranya agar mendapatkan gambar terbaik. Mata Sakura terpejam, sebelah tangannya terangkat perlahan, seolah membelai lembut kabut-kabut yang mulai menyelimutinya dengan penuh _magic_. Senyum Sakura mengembang, tulus nan polos.

KLIK

Iris _emerald _itu kembali menampakkan wujudnya, menatap penuh damba cahaya mentari yang tengah memulai aksinya menerobos kabut, seolah sengaja ditata dengan begitu indah. Bagai melihat harapan yang dinantinya, Sakura tersenyum lirih. Penuh perasaan. Tangannya mengepal, terlihat rapuh diwarnai emosi. Ya, emosinya terlihat. Auranya terpancar kuat, kharismanya ... menggelora.

KLIK

"Jangan menangis."

.

Pemotretan selesai hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit. Menurut Sasuke selaku sang fotografer, hasil bidikannya sudah cukup sempurna untuk diserahkan pada editor majalah yang menyewa jasanya itu. Sakura pun hanya manggut-manggut saja, meski hatinya bergejolak heran sekaligus resah begitu sepatah kata ajaib tadi terdengar dari celah bibir Sasuke.

_"Jangan menangis."_

Bahkan cara Sasuke mengucapkannya, sama persis dengan _dia_.

Menangis, eh?

Begitu Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat perintah sederhananya itu, konsentrasi seluruh kru langsung buyar—begitu pun Sakura. Gadis itu tersentak kaget, dengan mata yang membulat bingung. Ya, kru lain juga memasang ekspresi yang tak jauh bedanya dengan Sakura. Bagaimana tidak? Tak ada sebulir air mata pun yang menetes dari kedua _emerald _itu. Tak ada. Bahkan _emerald _itu sama sekali tak basah ataupun berkaca-kaca.

"Ayo kembali," tegas Sasuke, memecah keheningan yang menggigit.

.

Usai berbenah dan berganti pakaian, Sakura bergegas keluar dari tendanya. Dara cantik itu kini mengenakan _mini dress _sederhana berwarna kuning gading, dilapisi _cardigan _hitam. Manik _emerald_-nya meneliti sekitar, mencari keberadaan pemuda yang sempat mengunci pikirannya—bahkan sampai sekarang pun, masih.

Gerutuan kecil terdengar, begitu Sakura tak berhasil menemukan pemuda yang diincarnya.

KLIK

Suara jepretan kamera. Dengan penuh antusias, Sakura berbalik. Jika bukan karena keprofesionalismeannya, mungkin Sakura sudah menutup matanya rapat-rapat, akibat cahaya _blitz _yang menyapanya telak dari arah depan.

Sasuke kembali menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Mencariku?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's line:**

Saya tau, adegan terakhirnya itu sangat gantung. Bahkan mungkin keseluruhan ficnya aneh *dor* Bukannya nggak pede, tapi...jujur, saya kurang puas dengan ini *mojok ngitung semut* Ada yang kurang jelas? Silahkan curahkan di kotak review :3

Saran, kritik, komentar, dan curcolan (?) monggo dituangkan di kotak reviewnya~

Fic ini cuma tiga chapter, sesuai judul *duar* saya kapok deh bikin yang panjang-panjang *ngaku* meski aslinya saya nggak bisa bikin cerita pendek #plak

Awalnya fic ini nggak niat kupub, tapi waktu si Mari ngomong pengen dibuatin fic yang ada SaiSaku-nya, langsung keinget fic mentah ini. Akhirnya, jadi lanjut diketik sampai selesai :3 #nekad

Gimana, Mari? Ini cukup aneh kan? ._.

Karna chapter depan rada sedikit-err ngertilah~ *kibas tangan* jadi mungkin akan apdet pasca Ramadhan (?) atau usai shalat tarwih (?) #digampar

Kutunggu review kalian :3

Arigatou :)


	2. Mata

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Antara Lensa, Mata, dan Hati**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo (s), Miss typo, Agak rumit, Chapter berat, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

**Dedicated for: Mari Chappy Chan**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Sasuke kembali menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Mencariku?" tanyanya sarkastik, sambil memperhatikan _display _kameranya.

Sang model terkejut, agak kesal karena tadi Sasuke dengan seenaknya mengabadikan figurnya tanpa permisi. Jika dijual, foto tadi pasti akan bernilai tinggi.

"Itu tidak sopan, Tuan Fotografer," keluh Sakura, tatapannya terlihat sinis, begitu teringat akan wajah polosnya yang tertangkap kamera tadi.

Sasuke menyeringai, _onyx_-nya berpindah, mengamati gadis di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca.

"Kau mengucapkannya seolah-olah kau pernah berlaku sopan padaku."

DOR

Menggerutu kecil sepanjang perjalanan menuju lokasi pemotretan. Mendesah malas berkali-kali sebelum pemotretan dimulai. Menatap sengit sang fotografer seolah-olah ia adalah musuh bebuyutan yang harus dihabisi dalam pertarungan _face to face _sejak awal bertemu. Melenguh protes setiap kali ada kesempatan. Dan terakhir, menatap tajam punggung si fotografer semenjak sesi pemotretan selesai. Apa ada yang bisa dikategorikan sopan?

Refleks, Sakura memutar bola matanya. Sasuke tersenyum menang. "Ada urusan apa, hm?" alih Sasuke, sembari melangkah mendekati sosok gadis bermahkota merah muda itu.

Jangankan menjawab dengan nada manis, tersenyum simpul pun gadis itu tak sudi. Dengan tatapan galaknya, Sakura menjawab kasar. "Aku tidak terima dengan ucapanmu tadi," protes Sakura _to the point_. Sasuke berhenti, mengangkat sebelah keningnya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada—menunggu penjelasan penuh dari Sakura. "Aku sama sekali tidak menangis," aku gadis menawan itu.

Pemuda tampan bermarga Uchiha di hadapan Sakura kembali memamerkan _smirk _andalannya—yang kabarnya mampu melumpuhkan hati gadis-gadis yang menatapnya langsung. "Hn, terserah kau," respon Sasuke, bersiap berbalik dan berlalu dari sana.

Sebelum Sasuke beranjak, dengan sigap Sakura menahan lengan kekar pemuda berambut gelap itu. Sakura mencengkramnya dengan erat, menyulut emosi Sasuke hingga melempar kembali tatapan dinginnya pada Sakura. "Tarik kembali kata-katamu," perintah Sakura tegas. Emosinya tampak jelas. Terbaca dengan mudah dari pancaran manik unik gadis itu. Tatapannya kuat, penuh tekad dengan tingkat intimidasi yang tinggi.

Mereka tetap mengunci tatapan dalam detik-detik selanjutnya, meski hanya terpaut dua puluh sentimeter—hebatnya, tak ada yang merasa risih dengan jarak seminim itu. Keduanya tak ingin mengalah, saling melempar tatapan tajam seolah ada beribu pedang yang saling beradu di tengah sana.

_'Mata itu ... Sai ... .'_

Jantung Sakura mendadak melonjak, begitu menyadari bahwa iris setajam elang di hadapannya terlihat begitu mirip dengan milik—satu-satunya—pemuda yang sampai sekarang masih memanipulasi hatinya. Begitu kelam. Begitu dalam. Sakura pun hanyut ke dalamnya.

Secara otomatis, cengkraman Sakura terlepas, gadis itu mundur selangkah. Tatapannya pun berubah drastis dibanding sebelumnya. Ada rasa sakit yang terselip di balik _emerald _itu. Terkejut, perih, rindu, dan cinta. Tatapan itu menyiratkan segalanya. Segala yang membuat Sasuke tetap bersikeras mempertahankan argumennya. "Tidak akan," alis Sakura berkedut, berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam sel-sel otaknya. "Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku."

Sakura membeku. Memorinya kembali menampilkan sosok pemuda pecinta seni itu. Pemuda murah senyum yang mengajarinya banyak hal. Pemuda itu tersenyum tulus,_ 'Aku mencintaimu, Sakura ...' _Insiden itu kembali terulang, kata-kata indah itu kembali berdegung di telinganya.

Layar berganti. Kini yang dilihat Sakura adalah sosok Sasuke yang menatapnya datar, tatapan datar yang tak mampu dimengerti olehnya. Dalam sekejap, realita kembali memudar. Sosok Sai kembali muncul, tubuhnya terjatuh ke bawah dalam alunan waktu yang pelan. Meski begitu, bibirnya tetap mengulum senyum, menggumamkan satu kalimat yang selalu Sakura ingat._ 'Jangan menangis ... .'_

Semuanya terbayang jelas. Sosok Sai. Sosok Sasuke. Sepintas, keduanya terlihat sama. Sakura mundur dengan takut-takut, hatinya bergejolak—entah bagaimana. Tatapannya bergetar, pengaruh dari ilusi yang mengolok-oloknya sejak tadi. Semua mata di sekitar sana mulai terlihat tertarik, para kru secara spontan menghentikan aktifitas mereka dan menatap kedua sosok itu—SasuSaku—dengan heran.

Iris _emerald _Sakura berkilat penuh amarah, dan Sasuke menangkapnya dengan jelas. Namun meski begitu, pemuda itu tetap tak bergeming. Ia tahu dengan pasti, tatapan marah itu bukan untuknya—melainkan untuk diri Sakura sendiri. Ia tahu, dan pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Jangan menangis," seraya mengusap hangat pucuk kepala Sakura.

Sasuke tak tahu mengapa Sakura menjadi seperti ini. Ia tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi menurutnya, yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini hanya satu. Menenangkan gadis di hadapannya yang terlihat sangat terluka. "Jangan menangis," pintanya lagi, masih sambil mengusap helaian Sakura. Dan dalam detik yang terus meniti selanjutnya, hanya ada pancaran kagum _plus _iri dari puluhan pasang mata yang mengamati kedekatan mereka saat ini. _Gosip baru_, pikir mereka.

.

.

Waktu terus berputar. Membawa hari baru bersama sejuta kisah-kisah yang silih bergilir menjumpai setiap kehidupan. Semenjak Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat 'akrab' di akhir acara pemotretan kala itu, gosip mengenai hubungan mereka makin hari makin hangat—padahal mereka belum pernah bertemu lagi, meski sekali.

Seperti halnya kali ini, beberapa majalah remaja kembali menerbitkan artikel hangat mengenai kedua sejoli itu. Misalnya saja, mengenai ramalan bintang mereka, yang katanya sangat serasi—Aries dan Leo.

Sebuah majalah bersampul foto Sakura yang diambil musim kemarin terjun bebas menampar meja di hadapan sang model. Sakura mendecih bosan, matanya menatap tajam sang _manager _yang berdiri sangar di hadapannya.

"Apa-apaan ini, hah?!" teriak wanita cantik itu dengan gusar, tangannya tersampir di kedua pinggangnya. "Gosip tidak jelas ini bahkan bertahan selama tiga bulan? Yang benar saja," keluh wanita tadi, masih dengan gaya _arrogant_-nya yang khas. Sementara sang tersangka? Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya ke arah jendela, muak mendengar ceramah _manager_-nya itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti," nada suara sang _manager _yang melembut menarik perhatian Sakura kembali. Gadis itu mengernyit tak suka, di balik wajah manisnya yang keheranan. "Mengapa kau menolak untuk menyangkal gosip itu, eh? Masalah akan _clear _jika kita mengadakan kon—"

"Sudahlah, Nona Tsunade." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, wajahnya terlihat lemas dan kusut—cukup jengah mendengar keluhan-keluhan Tsunade sejak tadi. "Lagipula tak ada yang dirugikan dengan ini. _Job_-ku juga tidak berkurang," sambung Sakura santai. Gadis berhelai merah muda itu lalu memungut majalah yang dibanting Tsunade tadi. Irisnya berkilat, terfokus pada satu wajah yang belakangan ini mendominasi majalah-majalah domestik negaranya. "Dia juga, pasti menikmati popularitasnya kini," desah Sakura, lirih dan sangat halus—bahkan tak tertangkap oleh telinga Tsunade.

Wanita pirang itu kembali mendecih, telunjuknya menekan-nekan wajah Sasuke yang terpeta pada sampul majalah yang dipegang Sakura dengan penuh semangat. "Dia bisa saja menjelekkan pamormu, Sakura. Anak muda sepertinya sulit dipercaya."

Sakura terkikik kecil, entah mengapa, melihat wajah Sasuke yang ditusuk-tusuk seperti itu—meski hanya sebatas gambar—berhasil menggelitik hatinya. Tsunade berjalan dengan langkah berat ke tempat duduknya. Tangannya mengepal, menepuk tegas meja kayu di hadapannya. "Selesaikan urusan kalian. Aku lelah melayani berbagai pihak yang terus menghubungiku tanpa henti."

Lagi, Sakura terkikik. Melihat Tsunade dalam posisi menenangkan diri—mengurut kesal batang hidungnya—memang merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi Sakura, akibat terlalu jenuh mendengar sang _manager _mengeluh tentang ini-itu tanpa henti.

Seraya beranjak pergi dari sana, Sakura menggenggam erat majalah populer itu. Bibirnya ia gigit pelan, _emerald_-nya pun ia sembunyikan sesaat. Desahan napas beratnya terdengar. "Aku tidak punya urusan apapun dengannya," elak Sakura. Gadis itu menoleh sejenak, melempar pandangan nakalnya ke arah Tsunade yang menggerutu kesal, sebelum benar-benar hilang di balik pintu.

.

.

Di pihak lain, keluarga besar Uchiha sedang kalut memikirkan persoalan anak bungsu mereka yang menguras pikiran dan tenaga. Pikiran, karena—entah bagaimana—sang tersangka tampak santai saja dengan gosip yang menimpanya, sementara nama baik Uchiha dipertaruhkan di sini. Tenaga, karena waktu mereka terkuras habis untuk menjawab telepon serta pesan singkat yang terus mengusik mereka. Sangat merepotkan, mengingat mereka adalah keluarga terpandang.

Uchiha Fugaku melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, rahangnya mengeras begitu mendapati foto-foto putra bungsunya terpampang jelas dalam artikel berjudul 'Pasangan Terserasi Abad Ini' pada sampul majalah yang sengaja dikirim di kediamannya.

"Apa-apaan ini, Sasuke?" tegurnya penuh emosi. Mikoto mengeratkan cengkramannya pada lengan kekar suaminya itu. Sementara di hadapan mereka, Sasuke masih tampak tenang dalam posisi duduknya yang santai namun sopan. Di sofa kanan Sasuke, Itachi mendesah pelan—meruntuki kemiskinan ekspresi yang menjangkiti keluarganya.

"Ini memalukan! Kau mencoreng nama baik Uchiha, Sasuke!"

Sasuke masih diam, menatap sang kepala keluarga dengan tatapan datarnya.

Emosi Fugaku semakin menjadi begitu Sasuke cuma menanggapi ucapannya tadi dengan sepatah kata "Maaf," yang terdengar sangat halus, bagaikan bisikan semata. Rahang Fugaku pun semakin mengeras.

"Kau sadar ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya?"

"Hn."

"Sudah tiga bulan, Sasuke! Dan gosip murahan ini bahkan belum hilang juga! Aku lelah—tidak, semua orang di rumah ini lelah menghadapi masalahmu. Dan kau bahkan tidak tergerak untuk melakukan apapun?!"

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, melirik majalah sumber kemarahan ayahnya dengan tajam. "Diam adalah solusi terbaik saat ini, Ayah. Kalau aku meresponnya, mereka akan semakin antusias."

Fugaku menggeram menahan emosi. Dengan sekali hentak, laki-laki itu bangkit dari duduknya—diiringi oleh sang isteri. "Aku tidak mau mendegar alasanmu. Segera selesaikan urusanmu dengan perempuan itu," tegas Fugaku. Matanya menatap tajam Sasuke. "Ini sebabnya aku tidak setuju kau memilih profesi rendahan macam itu," sambungnya lirih, dengan nada rendah penuh arti.

Mendengar itu, tentu saja Sasuke tak bisa tinggal diam. Profesinya dihina oleh ayahnya sendiri, miris sekali rasanya. Saat hendak bangkit dan menyela ucapan Fugaku, mendadak tangan Itachi menahan lengan Sasuke. Itachi menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus, menegaskan pada adiknya agar tak menambah runyam masalah yang ada. Sasuke pun menurut, kembali duduk seraya menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat.

Tepat ketika langkah kaki Fugaku telah hilang tertelan tangga, Itachi melirik adiknya yang masih menekuk wajahnya dengan sebal. Seminim-minimnya ekspresi Sasuke, Itachi masih dapat membedakan semuanya dengan jelas. Dan kali ini, adik bungsunya itu sedang merajuk kesal.

"_Fans_-mu sungguh mengerikan, Sasuke."

Keheningan terpecah, atensi Sasuke kembali tercuri oleh pemuda tampan itu. "Mereka bahkan memiliki foto bertelanjang dadamu," ejek Itachi, sembari membolak-balik majalah remaja tadi dengan santai. Iris pemuda tampan itu mengernyit, sementara salah satu sudut bibirnya menukik penuh ketertarikan. "Seleramu cukup bagus, Sasuke."

Cukup sudah. Sasuke telah terpancing oleh omongan Itachi. Pemuda itu mengacak helaian _raven_-nya dengan gusar, lalu menyerobot paksa majalah yang asyik dibaca Itachi tadi. "Urusi urusanmu sendiri, _Aniki_."

Dan sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke menuju kamarnya, ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas tawa Itachi yang terkesan mengejek. Sayangnya, yang dapat dilakukan Sasuke hanyalah ... menyesali ucapannya tadi. Ya, dia benar-benar memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya saat itu.

.

.

**SATU TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

**NORMAL POV**

_Hatake corp_. Sebuah _group _ternama yang selalu sukses dalam berbagai bisnis yang digelutinya. Mereka memiliki _show room_ mobil di berbagai tempat, beberapa _label _makanan, beserta satu perusahaan penerbitan majalah domestik. Ya, tak ada yang tak mengenal mereka—terutama pimpinan mereka yang terkenal jenius dengan pembawaan dirinya yang santai.

Hatake Kakashi, pria tampan yang menduduki posisi tertinggi di _Hatake corp_. Piawai berbisnis dalam berbagai bidang. Terkenal modis dan digilai jutaan wanita di luar sana. Anehnya, pria itu masih tetap setia dengan status lajangnya.

Saat ini, _Hatake corp _tengah dibanjiri berbagai proyek. Pada bangunan megah bertingkat tiga puluh itu, ribuan manusia menggantungkan hidup keluarga mereka. Dan itulah salah satu alasan Kakashi rela bermain api demi meningkatkan kesejahteraan para karyawannya. Sungguh pemimpin yang hebat.

"Kakashi-_sama_, Uchiha Sasuke telah tiba di _lobby _depan."

Yamato, asisten kepercayaan Kakashi datang melapor dengan sangat sopan. Tanpa melirik bawahannya sama sekali, Kakashi membereskan beberapa lembar kertas yang berserakan di hadapannya dengan agak terburu-buru. "Panggil dia masuk."

.

Siang hari yang begitu terik. Puluhan orang tampak berlalu lalang di _lobby Hatake corp _yang kini Sasuke kunjungi. Segelintir orang memandangnya sekilas, namun bergegas berlalu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ha, tampaknya semua karyawan yang bekerja di sana sangat sibuk. Sasuke pun hanya bisa menghabiskan waktunya di kursi tunggu.

"Uchiha-_san_, Anda dipersilahkan masuk."

Dengan santai, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Iris _onyx_-nya menyorot tajam sesosok pria berwajah datar yang datang menjemputnya sesaat tadi. Jujur, Sasuke merasa asing dengan suasana seperti ini. Jarang sekali Sasuke diundang langsung ke perusahaan pusat, meski sudah setahun lamanya Sasuke bekerja di bawah naungan _Hatake corp_.

Ya, semenjak awal merintis karir, nama Sasuke memang langsung melejit dengan hebat. Sasuke berpindah-pindah dari satu majalah ke majalah lain demi meningkatkan _skill _dan pengalamannya. Dan _Hatake corp _menjadi pilihan terakhirnya—tampaknya. Mengingat ke-profesionalisme-an para _staff_-nya yang berhasil membuat fotografer tampan itu merasa nyaman.

Sasuke dan Yamato akhirnya sampai di depan pintu ruangan pemimpin _Hatake corp_. Dengan sekali ketukan, Kakashi langsung menyahut dari dalam. "Masuk."

Ruangan yang didominasi warna lembut itu terlihat begitu hangat dan nyaman. Sofa berbahan kulit yang bernilai mahal terpajang angkuh di sudut ruangan. Beberapa rak buku tampak lebih memonopoli ruangan itu. Tak ada hiasan dinding, hanya sebuah pigura berlukiskan figur Kakashi beserta kedua orang tuanya.

"Duduklah, Sasuke," perintah Kakashi. Sasuke pun menurut. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati meja Kakashi dan bergegas menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi putar yang terletak tepat di depan Kakashi.

Sasuke tetap acuh, diam dengan ekspresi datar tak terbaca—seperti biasa. Sementara Kakashi tampak menguap dengan bosan, jujur dia mengharapkan respon yang lebih dari anak laki-laki keturunan Uchiha yang dimintanya datang itu. Namun sayang sekali, Sasuke tetap bergeming dengan sikap _cool_-nya.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku memintamu datang ke sini?" Akhirnya pria berambut unik itu membuka percakapan juga. Dengan tenang, Sasuke menggeleng. Kakashi tertawa ringan dari balik maskernya. "Lalu mengapa kau tidak bertanya?"

Kening Sasuke mengernyit, entah kesal atau hanya sepintas heran. "Kau ingin aku bertanya?" timpal pemuda itu balik. Kakashi pun hanya mampu berdecak sebal, ini sebabnya ia malas berurusan dengan keturunan Uchiha itu.

"Baiklah, langsung saja," putus Kakashi, tak ingin larut dalam keheningan yang terlalu lama. Laki-laki beriris gelap itupun mengacak lacinya sejenak, lalu menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas dokumen pada Sasuke.

"Bukankah kontrakku baru saja diperpanjang?"

Sasuke terlihat enggan meraih lembaran kertas yang masih tergeletak pasrah pada meja di hadapannya. Sementara Kakashi tampak malas melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan lebih _detail_. "Baca saja dulu," ujar Kakashi akhirnya.

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi—meski dengan sedikit curiga—Sasuke menuruti permintaan Kakashi tadi. Cukup sekali baca, dan Sasuke sudah tahu persis dokumen macam apa yang ada dalam genggamannya itu. "Konsep pemotretan bulan ini?"

Kakashi mengangguk malas.

"Dokumen seperti ini biasanya dikirim langsung ke rumahku. Mengapa yang satu ini berbeda?"

Di balik penutup wajahnya, Kakashi tersenyum miring. Uchiha memang cepat tanggap, dan ini sebabnya dia sangat menyukai Uchiha Sasuke—dalam arti yang berbeda tentu saja. Semenjak gosip mengenai Sasuke dan model cantik Sakura terendus media tahun kemarin, Kakashi merasa tertarik akan respon anak muda bermarga Uchiha itu, yang terbilang sangat santai. Sekali pun, Sasuke tak pernah menepis gosip itu. Dan jujur, hal itulah yang mendorong Kakashi untuk bergegas merekrut fotografer hebat itu.

Kakashi kemudian melipat tangannya, menatap Sasuke dengan iris gelapnya. "Yang satu ini modelnya spesial."

Seuntai kalimat yang membuat Sasuke tetap bungkam, dengan kening yang sedikit mengernyit. Sekelibat nama mendadak melintas di kepalanya—yang segera ia tepis mati-matian._ 'Tidak mungkin ... .'_

"Aku rasa kau cukup jenius untuk bisa menebak sendiri siapa orangnya, Sasuke."

Tak ada respon, ekspresi Sasuke tetap datar—meski hatinya sedikit gelisah.

"Dan kuharap kau mau bekerja sama lagi, kali ini."

Firasat Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi. Presepsinya—meski terus ia elak dengan akal sehatnya—tak kunjung lenyap dari pikirannya sendiri. Gadis itu. Ya, gadis itulah orangnya.

Takut fotografernya menolak, Kakashi pun memutuskan untuk mengumandangkan sedikit ocehan-ocehannya. "Kau tahu, dia adalah seorang model profesional—dan tentu saja sangat cantik, Sasuke." Masih tak ada respon. "Sejak dia memulai karirnya, berulang kali aku mencoba menariknya untuk menjadi model majalahku. Namun, sekali pun ia tak pernah mau." Kali ini, ada kekehan nakal yang terdengar dari ujung kalimat Kakashi barusan. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran pria penggemar buku _'Icha-icha paradise' _itu.

Sekali berdahem, Kakashi kembali serius. Pandangannya menajam, mengubah sosoknya agar terlihat jauh lebih berwibawa dibanding sebelumnya. "Dan kali ini, dia bersedia," lanjut Kakashi tenang.

"Ya~ mungkin lebih kurangnya karena aku mengatakan sebuah rahasia kecil." Dengan santai, Kakashi memainkan pena miliknya, di antara himpitan jemari-jemari jenjangnya. Pandangan Kakashi terlihat geli, menatap Sasuke dengan jenaka. Meski tak terlihat penuh, namun Sasuke tahu pasti saat ini Kakashi tengah memasang cengiran lebarnya. _Sungguh menyebalkan_, menurutnya.

Tak memperdulikan sikap Sasuke yang masih acuh padanya, bibir Kakashi secara spontan kembali terbuka. "Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa kau lah fotografernya," jeda sesaat, Sasuke sedikit terpengarah. "Dan bang! Dia langsung setuju," lanjut Kakashi semangat, sembari memutar-mutar penanya dengan santai.

_'Dasar bodoh! Apa dia berniat mengungkit kembali gosip itu? Dia ingin mencari masalah, lagi?!'_

"Hahaha~ jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Sasuke. Aku tahu seberapa profesionalnya dirimu."

Hati Sasuke tertohok begitu kalimat santai penuh nada mengejek itu mengalun merdu dengan ringannya. Ya, dia forografer yang profesional 'kan? Seharusnya ini tidak akan sulit, mengingat antara dia dan sang model memang tak terjalin hubungan apapun.

Anehnya, mengapa ini semua terasa begitu ... terencana? Apa takdir ingin mempermainkan mereka?

Seraya mencengkram dokumen miliknya tadi, Sasuke mendadak bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku tidak mungkin menolak."

Ya, kau telah terikat kotrak dengan _Hatake corp_, Sasuke. Kau tak mungkin menolak.

"Kuanggap kau setuju."

Dengan senyum_ a la _malaikatnya—meski tertutupi masker—Kakashi meletakkan pena miliknya tadi di atas meja, tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Di sampingnya, selembar kertas kontrak telah mendarat dengan sempurna, memancing sang _onyx _untuk berkilat penuh kesal. "Untuk berjaga-jaga," tambah Kakashi.

Sasuke memandang kertas kontrak di depannya dengan penuh dendam, berharap api segera muncul untuk membakar habis kertas menjijikan itu. Ya, Sasuke tak suka dengan prilaku Kakashi yang terlalu meremehkannya.

Di kertas itu, ada beberapa kalimat yang terkesan _extreme _untuk digunakan dalam surat kotrak seperti ini. Bahkan ada salah satu poin yang menyebutkan bahwa, hanya ada satu alasan yang dapat membatalkan pemotretan yang dijadwalkan minggu depan itu, kematian sang fotografer. Sungguh tragis.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke bergegas membubuhkan tanda tangannya. Masa bodoh dengan aturan konyol Kakashi yang tertera di sana, melihat sifat kurang kerjaan bosnya itu saja, Sasuke sudah kesal setengah mati.

Tepat saat Sasuke memutar knop pintu, Kakashi kembali angkat bicara. "Tenang saja, Sasuke. Kujamin tak akan ada gosip apapun lagi setelah ini."

Dan bunyi debaman pintu pun terdengar jelas.

"Karena itu tidak akan menjadi gosip semata lagi," sambung Kakashi pelan. Tawa laknatnya pun berkumandang di ruangan kedap suara itu.

.

.

.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Suasana ruang pemotretan milik salah satu majalah remaja itu terlihat berantakan. Beberapa orang tampak hilir mudik dari berbagai macam arah. Suara decit roda terdengar, begitu beberapa _staff _wanita sibuk memilah-milah kostum mana yang selanjutnya akan dipakai oleh para model yang masih beristirahat itu. Ya, sesi pemotretan kedua baru saja akan dimulai.

Di pojok kanan, seorang model cantik berhelai merah muda tampak duduk di kursi lipatnya dengan anggun. Kali ini ia sedang menjalani prosesi pemotretan rutinnya seperti biasa, yang memakan waktu dan tenaganya sejak pagi tadi.

Usai meneguk habis air mineral yang diberikan Shizune sesaat lalu, Sakura melepas _high heels _yang dikenakannya dengan sedikit terburu-buru—terasa tak nyaman di kakinya. "Apa jadwalku pekan depan?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Shizune merogoh _note _di saku rompi yang dikenakannya. Lepas membolak-balik lembaran kertas berisi jadwal Sakura tiap pekan itu, Shizune pun tersenyum lega. "Pekan depan kosong. Sakura-_san _ingin berlibur?" tawar Shizune riang.

Sakura melenguh pelan. "Kosongkan jadwalku dua minggu kedepan. Aku ada urusan penting," putus Sakura kemudian. Shizune pun mengangguk singkat. Ya, Shizune tahu pasti kebiasaan Sakura setiap tahunnya—ia sudah hapal di luar kepala.

Mendadak, Shizune teringat sesuatu. Mengatur jadwal Sakura memang adalah tugas selingannya, selain menemani Sakura ke berbagai pemotretan. Namun, yang memutuskan semuanya tetaplah Tsunade, selaku _manager _Haruno Sakura. Tugas Shizune adalah mengkoordinasikan keinginan Sakura dangan _schedule _yang telah dirancang oleh Tsunade, agar tak bertabrakan—dan itulah bagian tersulitnya. Sangat jarang Sakura memenuhi panggilan Tsunade di kantornya, dan sebagai asisten kepercayaan Sakura, Shizune mesti menggantikan Sakura setiap kali gadis itu sedang 'ingin' berhalangan hadir. Itu dia! Shizune ingat ucapan Tsunade pagi tadi.

"Ahya, Sakura-_san_, ada tawaran untuk Anda pekan depan."

"Pekan depan?"

"Ya, pekan depan. Di pantai Biru."

Sakura terdiam. Pantai Biru adalah pesisir pantai yang terletak di pinggir kampung halamannya dulu. Tepat di ujung bukit, tempatnya sering bermain. Di pantai itu, Sakura memiliki banyak kenangan bersama mediang sahabat dan pacarnya. Sudah lama Sakura ingin menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke sana. "Siapa ... yang menawarkan _job _itu?"

"_Hatake corp_."

"Segera tolak."

"Tap—"

"Tolak, Shizune. Aku tidak ingin bekerja untuk pria itu."

"A-akan tetapi, Tsunade-_sama _berkata bahwa—"

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan olehnya. Dua minggu kedepan aku ingin mengambil libur, sampaikan padanya."

"B-baik, Sakura-_san_." Shizune sedikit terheran dengan sikap dingin Sakura jika berhadapan dengan _Hatake corp_. Dan anehnya lagi, pimpinan _Hatake corp _tak henti-hentinya menawarkan Sakura _job_, hampir setiap tahunnya. Apa mereka memiliki dendam pribadi? Entahlah.

"S-Sakura-_san_," sedikit ragu, Shizune memantapkan hatinya. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah amanat, dan dia harus menjalankannya. "Tsunade-_sama _ingin agar Anda menerima kontrak ini."

"APA?! SAMPAI KAPAN PUN AKU TIDAK AKA—"

"Tsunade-_sama _bilang, ini tawaran yang menarik."

Emosi Sakura teredam setengah, gadis itu kembali duduk di peraduannya, setelah sebelumnya sempat—nyaris—mengamuk dikarenakan amarah. Dengan sedikit penasaran, Sakura kembali bertanya, "Menarik?" Sangat jarang Tsunade menganggap sesuatu itu menarik. Kali ini, pasti ada alasan di balik ucapannya itu.

Shizune mengangguk pelan. "Konsepnya itu mena—"

"Tunggu, siapa fotografernya?"

Seolah tertembak peluru nyasar, otak Sakura mendadak berputar ke arah yang berlawanan. Kata 'menarik' sepertinya benar-benar terikat dengan seseorang dalam benak Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn, terima saja tawarannya."

"Tapi konsepnya—"

"Terima saja tawarannya, Shizune. Aku buru-buru, cepat berikan kontraknya sebelum sesi dua dimulai."

Dan begitulah segalanya dimulai.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"KAU BERCANDA?!"

Gelas kecil berisi _sake _yang tadi tengah digenggam erat oleh Tsunade mendadak terjatuh mencium lantai. Penyebabnya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena ucapan wanita berambut _eboni _di hadapannya.

Shizune menggeleng kuat, agak ngeri melihat respon atasannya yang sama sekali tak dia duga. "Sakura-_san _sendiri yang memutuskan untuk mengambil _job _ini, Tsunade-_sama_," jelas wanita itu kalem.

Tsunade meraih botol _sake _di hadapannya, lalu meneguknya sedikit dengan tak sabaran. "Dia tidak membaca konsepnya?" tanya Tsunade tajam.

Shizune kembali menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali."

"Dia tahu bahwa itu tawaran dari Kakashi?"

Kali ini, Shizune mengangguk, dengan senyum getir yang dipaksakan. "Awalnya Sakura-_san _menolak, begitu aku bilang ini dari _Hatake corp_. Tapi Sakura-_san _tibat-tiba setuju begitu aku mengatakan bahwa fotografernya adalah Uchiha Sasuke," imbuh wanita muda itu.

Tsunade tersenyum menang, sembari meneguk _sake_-nya lagi. "Jadi, itu karena fotografernya, Uchiha Sa—TUNGGU! FOTOGRAFERNYA SI UCHIHA ITU?"

"A-anda tidak tahu?" Bukannya, menjawab, Shizune justru balik bertanya. Menyebabkan emosi Tsunade semakin tak terkendali.

"_Kuso_, Kakashi sialan!" Botol _sake _yang telah setengah kosong itu dibanting keras oleh Tsunade, telak menghantam meja di depannya. "Mana dokumennya?"

"Sudah aku kirim."

Ha, ini adalah hari keberuntungan Shizune. Beruntung, karena dapat kabur sebelum kena amuk wanita berkekuatan monster itu.

.

.

Singkat cerita, Sasuke akan bekerja sama dengan Sakura untuk proyek pemotretan _Hatake corp _di pantai Biru pekan depan. Tsunade memang berkeinginan menerima tawaran kontrak itu, dikarenakan konsepnya yang menarik. Akan tetapi, tanpa membaca kontrak sama sekali, Sakura langsung saja menandatangani perjanjian itu—tak ambil pusing atas konsepnya. Seandainya Tsunade membaca kontraknya dengan lebih teliti, maka ia akan menemukan nama Uchiha Sasuke di sana—sayang sekali, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Semakin lama, Sasuke semakin gelisah. Yang benar saja, gosip mengenai dirinya baru lenyap setahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang, demi sebuah kontrak dan harga dirinya yang tinggi, ia harus rela meletakkan nama baiknya di meja judi sekali lagi? Apa jadinya jika gosip mengenai dirinya dan Sakura kembali diungkit-ungkit pasca pemotretannya nanti? Ia jamin ayahnya akan benar-benar mengamuk—meski Kakashi telah menjamin gosip lamanya tak akan naik ke permukaan lagi.

Lain halnya dengan Sakura. Gadis itu tampak santai saja, meski ia mengaku sedikit _excited _dengan pemotretannya kelak. Bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke merupakan titik balik penyerangan penuh Sakura, yang masih tak ikhlas menerima ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya. Sakura kesal dengan pemuda _cool _itu, makanya dengan senang hati ia menerima setiap gosip tentangnya, yang tentu saja menyudutkan Sasuke juga.

Merasa kemenangan semakin mendekat, Sakura pun menyeruput jus _cherry_-nya sembari mengerling nakal. Sebentar lagi, Uchiha Sasuke akan menarik kata-katanya sendiri. Telah banyak ide yang tercatat jelas dalam pikiran Sakura, rencana-rencana hasil pemikirannya sendiri yang sengaja ia susun guna memberi pelajaran berarti pada pemuda _emo _itu.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Laut pantai Biru yang indah menyambut Sasuke ramah begitu pemuda itu tiba di posisi pertama—ia memilih pergi lebih awal dengan motornya. Lepas memarkirkan kendaraan miliknya, Sasuke pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tepat di bagian barat pantai, terdapat sebuah bukit yang cukup tinggi—bebatuannya terlihat terjal dari sudut pandang Sasuke. Tempat tersebut terbilang sepi, entah karena sengaja dikosongkan atau apa. Yang pasti, saat ini Sasuke tak menemukan manusia lain—selain dirinya—di sana. Ya, mungkin karena ini masih terlalu subuh.

Pasir putih yang dipijaki Sasuke mencetak jejak-jejak sepatu di sepanjang jalannya. Bagai terhipnotis panorama indah di depan mata, Sasuke terus berjalan, melangkah perlahan mendekati bibir pantai. Suara jeritan burung-burung laut terdengar jelas akibat kesunyian pantai Biru. Burung-burung itu terbang semangat melintasi langit tua di penghujung pantai—tampak berpindah ke tempat lain.

Matahari belum terbit, mungkin belum terlihat terbit—sebab dihalang-halangi oleh jejeran gedung-gedung pencakar langit di bagian sebelah timur. Deburan ombak lagi-lagi terdengar, menghambur lembut usai menghantam karang-karang di pinggir bukit. Beberapa binatang laut, seperti kepiting kecil atau keong laut juga tampak berkeliaran di sana-sini. Suasana pantai Biru terlihat sangat hidup.

BYUURR

Atensi Sasuke pecah, akibat deburan keras ombak yang terdengar dari daerah laut sekitar bukit. Sasuke yakin, tadi ada sesuatu yang terjatuh di sana.

Tanpa berpikir panjang sama sekali, Sasuke langsung melepaskan sepatu yang dikenakannya lalu melompat terjun ke laut. Tangan dan kaki Sasuke terus bekerja, mengayuh sekuat tenaga melawan arus ombak. Suhu air yang sangat dingin sedikit menghambat pergerakan Sasuke, namun tak mengurangi kinerja otak pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu. Ya, Sasuke melihatnya. Seorang gadis yang mengapung di laut dengan posisi tengkurap.

Dengan gesit, Sasuke menarik dan mengalungkan lengan gadis ber-_bikini _itu di lehernya. Sasuke kembali berenang, mengerahkan kaki-kakinya yang mulai terasa membeku menuju kawasan pantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku!" Gadis dalam rangkulan Sasuke itu tiba-tiba saja memberontak, kedua lengannya langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menyingkir darinya. Tatapannya sengit, bibirnya mencibir tanpa ampun.

"K-KAU?!"

Rambut merah muda. Manik _emerald_. Wajah rupawan. Tak salah lagi, itu dia.

Belum sempat memaki-maki gadis tak tahu terimakasih itu, keseimbangan Sasuke mendadak hilang. Ini gawat. Kakinya terasa keram dan tak bisa bergerak.

Sakura sadar, ia memang keterlaluan karena telah tega mendorong tubuh seseorang yang hendak menyelamatkannya tadi dengan lumayan keras. Tapi sungguh, ia tak bermaksud menenggelamkan pemuda itu. Dia hanya agak terkejut tadi—akibat kedatangan Sasuke yang tak ia perkirakan.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, heran karena tubuh fotografer muda itu tak kunjung mengapung ke permukaan. Oke, sekarang Sakura mulai panik. Dengan sekali tarikan napas, gadis cantik itu kini resmi menyemplungkan dirinya kembali ke dalam laut. Menyelam cepat dengan _emerald _yang terbuka lebar—berusaha keras mencari sang fotografer.

_'Ketemu,' _desis Sakura dalam hati, begitu manik indahnya berhasil menangkap tubuh gontai Sasuke yang hanyut terbawa arus laut. Gadis itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sasuke dengan sedikit bengis, agak kesal karena bobot tubuh Sasuke ternyata tak seringan perkiraannya.

.

Dengan langkah yang terseret-seret, Sakura membopong Sasuke ke pinggir pantai. Sesekali, gulungan ombak menyapa telapak kaki model muda itu. Napasnya terpenggal-penggal, lelah akibat aksi penyelamatan dadakannya tadi.

Dengan sedikit kasar, Sakura menjatuhkan tubuh Sasuke dalam posisi telentang di atas pasir. Dipandanginya sosok Sasuke yang masih terbaring tak berdaya di samping kakinya. Sedikit kasihan. Ya, bagaimanapun juga, tadi Sasuke datang menyelamatkannya. Meski lucunya, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Sasuke yang tenggelam, dan Sakura yang menyelamatkannya.

Sedikit tersenyum geli, Sakura pun menusuk-nusuk wajah Sasuke dengan ujung telunjuknya. Matanya memicing, memperhatikan baik-baik mimik wajah pemuda rupawan itu. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke tetap terdiam. Perasaan Sakura semakin memburuk. "Apa jangan-jangan dia mati?!" seru Sakura panik. Gadis itu kembali berjongkok, menggigit kuku jarinya dengan perasaan gelisah bercampur takut. Gawat jika Sasuke benar-benar mati seperti dugaannya.

Kepanikan Sakura yang berlebihan membuat gadis merah muda itu semakin bingung harus berbuat apa. Pandangannya kembali ia lempar ke berbagai penjuru arah, berusaha mencari bala bantuan. Sialnya lagi, tak ada pengunjung lain selain mereka.

Lepas menarik napasnya kuat-kuat, Sakura mendekatkan telinganya ke dada Sasuke. _Masih hidup_, pikirnya—begitu suara detak jantung Sasuke mengalun lemah di telinganya. Ditekannya bagian dada Sasuke dengan kuat-kuat. Semakin kuat, sampai-sampai tubuh Sasuke bergerak naik-turun dalam tempo cepat.

"Ayolah, sadar. Kumohon, sadarlah, _Kami-sama_." Sakura terus mengoceh tanpa spasi, bibirnya bergumam-gumam absurd melafalkan doa. Telapak tangannya terus bekerja, memompa-mompa dada pemuda berambut gelap itu.

Mulai putus asa, Sakura pun menampar-nampar kedua pipi Sasuke. Sedikit keras mungkin, tapi sungguh Sakura hanya bermaksud menolong. Masih belum sadar juga, Sakura pun terpaksa memantapkan hatinya. Paru-parunya menarik napas sekuat tenaga. Pipinya menggembung, perlahan wajahnya membunuh jarak yang tercipta antara ia dan Sasuke. Bibir ranumnya menekan bibir Sasuke yang sedingin es. Udara berpindah, dari mulut Sakura menuju paru-paru Sasuke.

Sakura menarik kepalanya kembali, wajahnya memerah—entah karena malu atau kehabisan napas. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sakura menekan-nekan dada Sasuke beberapa kali. Pandangannya seketika mengabur, tertutupi air mata yang mulai menggenang. Ketakutan Sakura semakin membengkak.

Dihirupnya lagi oksigen-oksigen itu sebanyak mungkin. Dan lalu, ia ulangi kembali operasi pernapasan buatannya tadi. Masih tak berefek. Sakura sudah hampir kehilangan kendali. "Sadarlah, kumohon," pintanya pelan dengan suara yang semakin parau.

Sakura menangis, tetes-tetes _liquid _beningnya terjatuh menimpa wajah Sasuke. Sekali tarikan napas lagi, Sakura mengulang pemberian napas buatannya—untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Sasuke tahu, gadis itu—Sakura—sejak tadi terus memberikan napas buatan padanya. Sasuke dapat merasakannya—bahkan jantungnya pun memacu tak karuan akibat ciuman tak langsung itu. Sayangnya, tubuhnya terlalu keram—bagai mati rasa. Suhu air laut yang terbilang sangat dingin agaknya merupakan penyebab utama atas kebekuan yang dialami Sasuke kini. Raganya seolah mematung, meski seluruh indranya masih berfungsi baik.

Napas Sakura kembali menyusup paksa melalui mulutnya. Sasuke merasakannya. Kehangatan yang perlahan menjalar merasuki dirinya. Jantungnya kembali memacu, sangat berguna untuk mencairkan kebekuan mendadak yang menjangkitinya kini. Sensasi bibir lembut Sakura memberi efek signifikan pada Sasuke. Otaknya seakan berhenti bekerja, begitu Sakura kembali menempelkan bibirnya tanpa permisi.

Keajaiban terjadi. Tangan Sasuke sudah dapat ia gerakkan. Gilanya lagi, tangan kekar pemuda tampan itu kini bertengger manis di tengkuk Sakura, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hei, adegan pertolongan nyawa tampaknya akan berakhir dengan sedikit melenceng.

Sasuke menggerakkan bibirnya berdasarkan naluri, mengecap bibir manis Sakura berkali-kali—tampak semakin ketagihan. Sementara Sakura? Gadis itu kehilangan akal sehatnya. _Emerald_-nya membulat, menatap kosong _onyx _yang menyalak di hadapannya. Bibirnya masih di sana, mengikuti alur permainan bibir Sasuke.

Akibat kehabisan napas, ciuman panas itu akhirnya terhenti. Sakura menarik dirinya sejauh mungkin, sembari terbatuk-batuk dengan agak keras. Sementara Sasuke langsung bangkit dari tidurnya, merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Tangan kanannya terangkat menyentuh dadanya—tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak cepat. Terlalu cepat, hingga Sasuke dapat merasakan wajahnya yang semakin memanas.

"A-AP-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!" Tepat di sisi kanannya, Sakura terduduk pasrah dengan posisi yang menggoda iman. Kedua lengannya menapak pasir, bersandar agar tubuhnya tak terjungkal ke belakang. _Bikini _merah muda yang dikenakan Sakura benar-benar mencuri perhatian Sasuke. Ditambah lagi dengan wajah merona Sakura yang kini tampak kesusahan mencuri napas. Laki-laki mana yang mampu menahan diri jika disajikan pemandangan seperti ini, eh?

Sasuke menegak _saliva_-nya, pikirannya secara alami terbang ke arah yang agak melenceng dari yang seharusnya. Tubuhnya bangkit, tatapannya kembali datar seperti biasa. Dengan buru-buru, Sasuke melepas kemeja yang ia kenakan. Melihat itu, Sakura sedikit mundur dari tempatnya—mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Pakai ini," perintah Sasuke, seraya melemparkan kemeja miliknya tepat di atas kepala merah muda Sakura. Pemuda berkaos putih itu bergegas membuang tatapannya ke arah lain, tak ingin me-reka ulang kembali pikiran memalukannya tadi.

Meski agak kebesaran, tapi kemeja Sasuke terlihat pas dengan postur tubuh Sakura. Lengan kemeja yang panjangnya melewati jemari lentik Sakura itu menambah kesan manis penampilan model majalah itu. Setidaknya, kemeja Sasuke berhasil menutupi setengah paha Sakura.

Tak ada suara lagi, selain musik deburan ombak yang menyapu bibir pantai. Detik terus terlewat, berlalu dalam sunyi yang dijaga dua manusia berbeda _gender _tersebut. Tampak sesekali, sang _onyx _melirik-lirik ragu gadis di dekatnya itu—sedikit kurang mengerti apa yang mesti mereka berdua lakukan sekarang.

Sang _onyx _kembali melirik, langsung tertangkap basah sepasang _emerld _Sakura. Mereka terdiam, masih dalam posisi yang sama. Bagai terhisap ke dalam _black hole_, eksistensi Sakura seakan lenyap—merayap masuk ke dalam kegelapan sang _onyx_. Gadis cantik itu tak dapat memalingkan maniknya barang sedikit pun. Tak ada kesempatan, energinya seolah benar-benar terkuras habis hanya dengan melihat ke dalam manik milik Sasuke.

Sakura terpukau, begitu terpesona pada iris sekelam malam yang kini ia tatap mati-matian. Mata itu, mata yang begitu mirip dengan milik orang terkasihnya. Tak sadar akan kinerja tubuhnya sendiri, secara perlahan-lahan Sakura melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Tatapannya tetap kosong, tersirat kehampaan yang begitu besar.

Bukannya mudur, Sasuke malah mematung di tempat. Bukan, Sasuke sudah pulih betul dari keramnya tadi. Kali ini berbeda, ada sesuatu yang aneh dari gadis di hadapannya. Gadis yang kini tengah merengkuh wajah tampannya. Kehangatan menjalar dari kedua belah pipi Sasuke, tempat sepasang telapak tangan Sakura melekat.

Semakin dekat. Dekat. Mereka bahkan dapat merasakan deru napas satu sama lain. _Emerald _masih termakan _genjutsu _sang _onyx_, larut dalam euforia yang tersaji.

BBRRRRRMMM

Tepat di sisi luar pantai, beberapa _van _berlogo _Hatake corp _mengerem mulus di lahan parkir dekat trotoar jalan. Suara ribut mulai terdengar, dari arah sekumpulan kru yang telah tiba. Sasuke menarik dirinya lekas-lekas—begitu pun dengan Sakura. Aksi saling tatap kembali terjadi, bedanya kali ini ada secuil kecemasan yang terpancar dari manik mereka.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sakura langsung menarik lengan Sasuke dan membawanya berlari—menuntun pemuda itu menuju bukit kecil di sisi barat pantai sebelum terlihat oleh kru-kru _Hatake corp_.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Author's line:**

Wakakak~ adegan terakhirnya itu kayak di film-film india yaaa? :3 #dibakar

Daaaan, pas si Sakura ngedeketin Sasuke tanpa sadar, serasa iklan parfume aja~ XP #ifyouknowhatImean

Chapter kemarin memang didominasi SaiSaku, tapi chapter ini, full SasuSaku kaaan? :3 *kedip-kedip* mana suaranya saveeeeeeers? XD

Sengaja kuapdet abis tarawih, biar puasanya nggak batal :3 #samaajawoi

Chapter depan apdet abis tarawih lagi deh XP tapi belum ada rencana kapaan T^T masih OTW diketik soalnya, hehe *watados* nggak janji cepet, soalnya saya lagi sibuk ngurus sekolah :3 doain aja semuanya lancar XD

Ada yang mau spoileeeeer? fufufu~ yang pasti chapter depan ada adegan foto-fotonya #yaiyalah daaaaaaaaaan, tamaaaaat~ XP #spoilernggakbermutu

Makasih buat yang udah review chapter kemarin XD ini balasannya, yang lain cek pm yaaa XP

**Natsumo Kagerou**: hihi, mereka mah diapain aja tetep cucok, un XP *ditendang* gapapa, kamu baca aja saya udah seneng kok XP *gombal* wakakak~ udah gapuasa jadi gapapa ya? :3 *plak* yosh, makasih ^^

**Yui Kazu**: kyaa~ maaciiiih X3 *terjang Yui* wakakak~ cinta pertama? yang penting kan Sasuke jadi cinta terakhirnyaa :3 *toel SasuSaku* apdeeet ^^

Yang berkenan, mohon review ^^

Arigatou :)


	3. Hati

Silahkan tampar saya karna chapter ini sangaaaaaat kelewat panjang :'3 *pasrahan di tembok*

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Antara Lensa, Mata, dan Hati**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, AU, Typo (s), Miss typo, Agak rumit, Chapter sangat berat, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

**Dedicated for: Mari Chappy Chan**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Tepat pukul enam pagi. Beberapa kru-kru yang bertugas mempersiapkan lokasi pemotretan se-apik mungkin sedang sibuk berbenah ini-itu di bibir pantai. Tak banyak yang mereka persiapkan sebenarnya, hanya beberapa alat pengatur cahaya, perangkat elektronik, dan pernak-pernik kebutuhan pemotretan—sekedar pemanis _background _nanti.

Begitu semuanya telah selesai, Asuma—selaku orang yang dipercaya meng-_handle _pemotretan ini—langsung duduk santai di tepi besi-besi pembatas antar pantai dan areal parkir. Kedua kakinya ia selonjorkan menapak pasir putih di bawahnya, sementara pantatnya menempel ketat pada besi pembatas panjang yang didudukinya. Sebelah tangannya merogoh kantong celananya, mencari benda pematik api kesayangannya. Asuma menempelkan rokok yang sebelumnya hanya ia jepit di celah jemarinya itu pada himpitan bibirnya. Ia bakar santai, lalu kepulan asap rokoknya pun berhembus keluar dari paru-parunya. Sejenak, Asuma mengintip jam tangannya, setengah jam lagi pemotretan harus dimulai. Tapi, di mana si fotografer itu, eh?

.

Tepat lima menit sebelum Asuma—nyaris—mematikan rokoknya akibat terlalu kesal menunggu, Uchiha Sasuke muncul dari arah belakang bukit bagian barat. Ia berjalan tenang, dengan tangan yang dimasukkan di sela-sela saku _blazer_-nya. Ya, kini pemuda tampan yang sudah mengeringkan diri itu tampak mengayun langkah dengan percaya diri mendekati arah kerumunan kru. Ia siap, meski dengan baju pinjaman yang didapatnya dari lemari baju di podok Sakura yang ia kunjungi tadi—baju lama milik sahabat Sakura.

Begitu Sasuke tiba di samping Asuma, pemuda itu sudah membawa sebuah tas tangan hitam berisi kamera miliknya. Ia menatap Asuma sebentar, sebelum menaikkan alis meminta penjelasan—karena suasana masih tampak membeku seperti sebelumnya. "Bisa kita mulai?" tanyanya pelan, dengan nada rendah penuh penekanan.

Asuma menggeleng enggan, ia melempar pandangan pada sekumpulan krunya yang sudah lelah menunggu. Kini, mereka tampak bagai pasokan sarden siap panen yang berpose pasrah di pinggir-pinggir pantai. "Sakura-_san _belum datang." Kali ini, pria penggemar cerutu itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke. Sedikit heran melihat dandanan Sasuke yang tak biasanya. "Kau sendiri dari mana?" alihnya penasaran.

Sasuke menarik tas tangannya, pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan rasleting tasnya—yang sebetulnya tak macet sama sekali. "Melihat-lihat," alibi Sasuke. Asuma hanya mengangguk singkat, tak mempersoalkan benar-tidaknya alasan Sasuke tadi.

Bak melihat matahari terbit setelah sekian lama hidup di tengah _zombie-zombie _pemakan manusia, kedatangan Shizune yang meniru gaya artis _Bollywood _di negeri seberang itu—berlari-lari sambil melambaikan tangan entah kepada siapa—langsung mengundang kerutan-kerutan tebal di kening para kru. Ke mana nona model yang seharusnya datang bersama Shizune itu, eh?

Shizune menghentikan lari-lari dramatisnya. Ia mengusap dahinya yang masih kering—mungkin pakai _deodorant_—sejenak sebelum mengangkat wajahnya yang terlihat panik. Lepas ber-_ojigi _sopan, ia menarik napas panjang untuk berita buruk yang dia bawa. "Sakura-_san _menolak ikut pemotretan."

Asuma menjatuhkan puntung rokok yang baru sedetik lalu ia tarik dari bungkusannya. Tak mengindahkan rokoknya yang mulai tersapu angin menuju batas pantai, Asuma pun langsung bertanya heran pada asisten model yang dikontraknya itu. "Kenapa? Dia sakit?"

Shizune menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia mencengkram tangannya sendiri, merasa sangat bersalah karena semua ini tak lepas dari tanggungjawabnya selaku asisten pribadi Sakura. Ia kembali ber-_ojigi _dalam-dalam. "Maafkan aku, Sakura-_san _tidak menyetujui konsepnya," akunya jujur.

Shizune menatap Asuma dengan cemas. Ini bukan masalah sepele, mengingat selembar kertas kontrak telah mengikat nama Sakura dan _Hatake corp_. Sungguh bukan persoalan yang mudah dicari jalan keluarnya. Sakura adalah orang yang cukup keras kepala, kalau dia bilang tidak—maka dapat dipastikan kau tidak akan mendapat apa yang kau inginkan. Terlebih dalam hal ini, konsep yang ingin dipakai oleh _Hatake corp _sama sekali bukan gaya Sakura.

"Dia tidak membaca konsepnya, sebelumnya?" Sasuke ikut berkomentar, perasaannya sedikit tersinggung dengan sifat manja model majalah bertarif tinggi itu. Meski bukan Sasuke yang membayarnya, tapi pemuda berambut _a la _pantat ayam itu tahu betul seberapa mahal bayaran Haruno Sakura.

Shizune menggeleng tak berdaya. "Ini salahku, maaf," gumamnya pelan, penuh rasa bersalah.

"Di man—" Belum sempat Asuma menanyakan letak keberadaan Sakura saat ini, Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu mendahuluinya—berjalan dengan tidak santai ke arah Shizune muncul tadi, jalan poros menuju puncak bukit.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah raksasanya, menapak rerumputan bukit dengan tak segan-segan. Laki-laki berambut _raven _itu membuang pandangannya pada tempat sekitarnya kini, ia sampai. Langkah kaki memburunya secara otomatis terhenti begitu warna-warni bebungaan memanjakan sepasang _onyx_-nya yang terpukau takjub. Ia adalah seorang fotografer, jiwa seni dalam dirinya tak bisa dipandang remeh. Dan pemandangan macam ini, benar-benar ampuh membangkitkan _inner _sejatinya.

Cepat-cepat Sasuke merogoh tas yang ia sampirkan pada bahu kanannya sebelum mengeluarkan kamera miliknya. Dengan profesional, ia membidik padang bunga warna-warni yang kini terhampar cuma-cuma di hadapannya—tampak mulai teralihkan dari tujuan awalnya datang ke bukit.

Sasuke terus menjepret, berulang kali dari berbagai sudut yang menurutnya pas. Bibir tipisnya menukik perlahan, semakin menikmati kegiatannya kini.

WUUSSH

Bidikan-bidikan Sasuke yang semula terlihat sangat antusias terhenti dengan sendirinya, begitu manik kelamnya menangkap sesuatu yang jauh lebih menarik melalui fokus kameranya. Seringainya tercetak jelas, bersamaan dengan pergerakan kaki kanannya yang tertekuk refleks dalam posisi berlutut.

KLIK

Suara jepretan terdengar sekilas, satu bidikan foto yang sukses membuat fotografer muda itu menatap _display _kameranya berlama-lama—masih dengan seringai tampannya. Pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu sontak teringat akan tujuan awalnya tadi. Ia melepas senyum ketertarikannya sebelum mengayun langkah mendekati gadis musim semi yang diincarnya itu.

"Mau melakukan percobaan bunuh diri lagi?" tegur Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya, seraya duduk menyejajarkan diri di samping gadis yang tengah menekuk kedua lututnya dengan lemas itu.

Sakura mendengus, malas menoleh menatap sosok pemuda yang mengusik ketenangannya tadi. Ia merapatkan pelukan kecilnya pada sepasang betisnya sembari menyandarkan dagunya di atas lutut. "Jangan sok tahu," ujarnya sinis—kesal mendengar tuduhan Sasuke yang setengah benar.

Angin laut yang masih kental dengan aroma asinnya berhembus pelan dari arah depan. Ya, mereka berdua duduk di ujung bukit yang tepat mengarah ke laut pantai Biru—lokasi dimana Sakura sengaja menyeburkan diri subuh tadi.

Sasuke melepas pandangannya dari model muda di sampingnya, untuk kemudian menyorot suasana laut yang ia yakin betul merupakan TKP ketika Sakura melakukan percobaan bunuh diri beberapa saat yang lalu. Sekilas, pemuda itu melirik bibir pantai tempat para kru berkerumun gelisah bagaikan kumpulan makhluk-makhluk kerdil. Bukit itu memang tidak begitu tinggi, tapi cukup menjulang jika dilihat dari atas sana.

"Patah hati," tebak Sasuke jitu—sangat jitu karena berhasil membuat Sakura menoleh dan menghujamnya dengan tatapan membunuh tanpa ampun. Tapi, bukan Sasuke namanya jika ia menghiraukan pandangan tak enak yang dilayangkan Sakura untuknya. Pemuda itu tetap santai, malah berselonjor kaki dengan kamera yang ia simpan di atas pangkuannya.

Sakura mendecih dalam hati akibat perlakuan kelewat santai pemuda yang baru saja menohok hatinya dengan kata-kata tajamnya tadi. "Bukan urusanmu," dengus gadis berbalut sweter ungu muda itu.

"Urusanku."

Sakura menoleh cepat, menatap tajam Sasuke yang masih asyik mencurahkan perhatiannya pada gumpalan awan-awan tebal beragam bentuk di atas sana.

Hendak beradu argumen dengan modelnya, Sasuke pun mengalihkan sorotan _onyx_-nya pada _emerald _menantang di sampingnya. Ekspresinya tetap datar, tak terbaca sama sekali. "Kau ... menyeballkan."

Dahi Sakura berkedut saking emosinya. Kepalan tangannya mengerat menahan diri. "Kau ... jauh lebih menyebalkan."

"Hn."

"Apanya yang 'Hn', hah? Kau lah yang menyebalkan di sini. Pertama, kau mengacaukan pikiranku dengan ucapan konyolmu itu sewaktu pemotretan tempo hari. Gosip itu tercipta akibat ulahmu!" Sakura menuding Sasuke dengan telunjuk kanannya. Ia menggeram pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Kedua, kau mengganggu kegiatan berenangku subuh tadi. Kau juga mencuri ciumanku dalam kesempitan." Wajah Sakura sedikit merona membayangkan kejadian mengejutkan yang dialaminya tadi. Sasuke bahkan sempat tersentak mendengar tuduhan Sakura.

"Ketiga, kau memanfaatkan saat-saat seperti ini untuk berduaan bersamaku." Lagi, pemuda Uchiha itu mengerutkan kening saking _speechless_-nya pada kelihaian Sakura memanipulasi keadaan—seakan-akan semua yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar adanya. Mata Sakura memicing curiga, "Kau modus _man _terhebat yang pernah kutemui."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Uchiha Sasuke terbengong sambil berkedip cepat, merespon fitnah terkejam—menurutnya—yang dihujat oleh gadis yang sempat digosipkan dekat dengannya itu. Sakura tersenyum puas menyaksikan perubahan drastis air muka Sasuke, yang biasanya selalu datar sok _cool_—menurutnya.

Tak ingin dikuasai emosi akibat fitnah keji Sakura, Sasuke pun menghela napas pendek. Ia mencoba berpikir jernih, "Dan aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa ketertarikanmu padaku sudah berkembang sepesat ini, sampai-sampai kau dapat berpikir sejauh itu," ungkapnya tenang disertai sekali kerlingan mata. Serangan balik dari Uchiha tampan kita.

"Maaf, kau bukan tipeku," elak gadis bermarga Haruno itu santai seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan lagak malas. Hei, semua orang juga tahu kebohonganmu. Wajah tampan, kharismatik, kulit putih, manik _onyx_, pecinta seni, dan handal dalam beradu mulut—benar-benar mirip dengan mantan kekasihmu sendiri. Apanya yang 'bukan tipe', eh?

Sasuke menarik _onyx_-nya dari Sakura. Kembali, ia melempar manik gelapnya pada lukisan kanvas langit yang tersuguh di hadapannya. "Sekali-kali kau harus bisa menerima keadaan." Sungguh, bukan gaya Sasuke menasihati seseorang dengan sebegini lembutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah terikat kontrak, nikmati saja tuntutan peranmu," alih Sasuke.

Sakura merunduk, menatap laut pantai Biru yang memancarkan kerlap-kerlip menyilaukan akibat terpaan sinar mentari yang semakin naik. Ia tahu dirinya yang salah, menandatangani kontrak tanpa membaca konsepnya sama sekali. Tapi, tetap saja, egoismenya bekerja sebagaimana mestinya—meski sesekali masih beradu dengan rasionalismenya juga. "Tarik dulu kata-katamu."

"Hn?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti," desis Sakura penuh penekanan.

Benar, Sasuke tahu persis 'kata-kata' apa yang dimaksud Sakura itu. Setelah menimbang sejenak, Sasuke pun perlahan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menatap Sakura lekat sebelum mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. "Kutarik untuk sementara," putusnya yakin. Sakura melemparnya dengan tatapan tak puas. "Buktikan dulu bahwa kata-kataku pantas kutarik, Haruno," tantang Sasuke.

Tersadar oleh semilir angin yang menembus tubuhnya, Sakura pun menyambut ogah-ogahan uluran tangan Sasuke yang hendak membantunya bangkit. "Satu syarat lagi," pinta Sakura, lengkap dengan senyum mematikannya.

.

Matahari telah bersinar lumayan terik ketika dua figur berbeda _gender _itu berjalan bersampingan—yang tentu saja menyisakan jarak yang cukup lebar di tengah-tengah mereka—menuju kerumunan kru. Asuma menyemburkan kepulan asap rokoknya dengan lega. Sementara Shizune langsung beranjak menghampiri model ternama itu.

"Sakura-_san_," pekiknya lega, begitu tiba di depan Sakura—yang hanya memasang ekspresi polos tanpa dosa. Gadis itu tersenyum manis ke arah Shizune, sebelum menatap satu per satu lima anggota kru—termasuk Asuma—dengan senyum yang sama.

Sasuke mengangkat dagunya sekilas, merespon tatapan penuh arti yang dilayangkan Asuma untuknya. Pria berambut hitam itupun tersenyum tipis, mengerti betul maksud Sasuke.

Asuma berdeham pelan, "Silahkan bersiap-siap, Sakura-_san_."

.

Sesi pertama pemotretan dilakukan di bagian tengah pantai, tak perlu begitu dekat dengan laut pantai Biru yang jernih. Sebuah kursi lipat khas atribut pantai terpajang manis di sana, di samping tiang payung plastik yang sengaja dibuka. Dekorasinya tak berlebihan sama sekali. Namun, meski begitu, atmosfer yang tercipta sudah benar-benar mencerminkan liburan yang menyenangkan. Sasuke tak pernah meragukan selera kru _Hatake corp _dalam mengatur tata dekorasi seperti ini. Beberapa hari sebelumnya para kru pasti sudah melakukan cek lokasi dan mendiskusikan semuanya matang-matang.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Haruno Sakura melangkah keluar dari tenda ganti yang sengaja dipersiapkan di pojok pantai. Gadis itu berjalan santai dalam balutan _bikini pink _tuanya yang telah disiapkan oleh Ayame—selaku kru yang bertugas mengatur tata busana Sakura. Sakura tak terlihat canggung memakai pakaian terbuka seperti itu karena ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melakukan pemotretan dengan konsep _'beach'_.

Tak ada yang mengomentari penampilan Sakura. Shizune dan Ayame masih sibuk mengurus sesuatu yang sudah pasti berkaitan dengan Sakura di bagian pojok pantai, sementara Asuma terlihat acuh tak acuh memperhatikan Sasuke dan seorang kru berambut putih memasang beberapa kabel yang tersambung dari kamera Sasuke ke _laptop VAIO _hitam di sekitar sana. Hanya ada seorang perempuan berambut kemerahan yang benar-benar menyadari kehadiran Sakura, meski gadis itu hanya memasang wajah datar dan tampak tak berminat mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Sungguh, Sakura salut pada sifat profesional yang ditunjukkan kru-krunya itu, pantas beberapa model majalah rekan Sakura yang sempat bekerjasama dengan _Hatake corp _pernah mengatakan bahwa kru-kru _Hatake corp _sangat 'menyenangkan'—ini maksud mereka, rupanya.

_'Mereka tidak akan peduli siapa kau, yang terpenting bagi mereka adalah seberapa bagusnya kau beraksi di depan kamera.'_

Itu kalimat yang terlontar dari Karin—teman seprofesi Sakura yang terakhir kali ia dengar, menyangkut persoalan _Hatake corp_. Dan Sakura sama sekali tak menyangka masih ada orang-orang yang bisa bersikap seperti ini. Biasanya, beberapa kru akan memuji-muji keelokan Sakura, bahkan meminta foto bersama atau tanda tangannya—berbanding terbalik dengan sekarang.

"Sakura-_san_, sudah siap?" Teguran sopan Asuma tampaknya berhasil menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya tadi. Ia cepat-cepat mengangguk sebelum Asuma mengulang pertanyaannya.

.

Sakura menatap botol _sunblock _dalam genggamannya. Asuma baru saja memberikan botol itu padanya, memintanya berspekulasi di depan kamera demi mempromosikan produk sponsor itu. Sakura termenung, ia berpikir sebentar.

Tepat beberapa meter di depan lokasi pemotretan, Uchiha Sasuke memutar-mutar lensa kameranya. Di belakangnya, pemuda berambut putih bernama Kimimaro tampak mengutak-atik peralatan elektronik pada meja di hadapannya dengan wajah serius. "Kau sudah tahu harus melakukan apa, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke, sekedar memastikan.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, ia melempar-tangkap botol krim _sunblock _di tangan kanannya sebelum beranjak bangkit dari duduknya. "Tentu," jawabnya ringan.

Matahari perlahan semakin tinggi, sinarnya pun semakin terik dan terik. Angin laut bersemilir ringan menerpa wajah Sakura. Gadis itu merapatkan topi jerami berpita merah mudanya sebelum mengangkat wajah menantang matahari yang bersinar gagah di atas sana. Kacamata riben hitamnya mengkilap tertimpa mentari, tangan kanan gadis cantik itu terangkat, melempar santai botol _sunblock _dalam genggamannya ke udara kosong di atas sana selagi tangannya yang satu sibuk menekan topi jerami yang menutupi rambut merah mudanya yang berkibar tertiup angin.

Sasuke cepat-cepat bergeser, mundur ke belakang sisi kanan Sakura guna mendapat efek pencahayaan yang baik. Di sisi lain, Tayuya menggeser alat pengatur cahayanya sedikit lebih jauh—ia mengerti betul Sasuke ingin mengambil gambar Sakura dari _angle _mana. Sasuke menunduk, dia menahan napas penuh konsentrasi.

KLIK

Uchiha tampan itu tersenyum puas. Ia mendapat gambar yang sangat bagus. Untuk beberapa lama, ia memandangi _display _kameranya dengan senyum yang sama. Ini baru jepretan pertama yang diambilnya, tapi keberuntungan sudah berpihak sebesar ini padanya. Di gambar itu, sosok Sakura terlihat berdiri santai, dengan tangan kanan yang mengacung sebatas kepala dan tangan kiri yang bertengger di topinya. Botol _sunblock _itu melayang di udara, tepat menutupi sinar mentari yang menyalak tanpa segan di atas sana. _Label _merk botol itu membiaskan cahaya _blitz _kamera Sasuke—sungguh waktu yang tepat. Seolah-olah botol itu sengaja digantung di sana dengan sihir pengendali udara.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, ia tak mendengar gerutuan Sasuke, itu artinya posenya tadi sudah cukup bagus. Gadis itu melangkah mendekati kursi lipat bercorak garis putih-biru di sisinya. Ia berbaring setengah duduk seraya melipat lutut kirinya. Sasuke berpindah tempat tepat di depan Sakura, Tayuya juga bergegas menggeser alat serupa payung berbohlam yang sudah menjadi tanggungjawabnya itu.

Dengan hati-hati, Sakura meletakkan botol _sunblock _itu di atas lututnya—dalam posisi berdiri tegak dengan badan depan yang mengarah ke kamera Sasuke. Gadis itu melepas kacamata hitamnya. Ia menggigit gemas gagang kacamatanya, membuat celah di sekitar bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Bibir ranumnya menukik di satu sudutnya, menatap dengan pandangan tertarik botol bersampul coklat muda di atas lututnya. _Emerald_-nya berkilat, seolah berbicara ini-dia-solusi-dari-semua-masalahmu pada sorot kamera yang sudah berkali-kali dijepret Sasuke.

KLIK

Dalam waktu singkat, Sakura berpindah posisi lagi. Ia membalik botol coklat mudanya tadi, usai membuka _flip _penutup botol dengan sekali sentak. Dituangnya cairan krim putih itu di atas telapak tangan kanannya. Dagunya terangkat, menatap kamera angkuh lengkap dengan senyum meremehkannya dan satu alisnya yang terangkat naik.

KLIK

Sakura meletakkan botol _sunblock_-nya di tepi kursi lipat yang didudukinya kini. Sepasang kakinya ia selonjorkan lurus-lurus, sementara kepalanya sedikit terangkat ke atas dengan mata terpejam. Jari-jarinya tangan kirinya melingkar tepat di daerah tengkuk belakangnya. Sedangkan, tangan kanan Sakura menyapu halus permukaan perutnya yang mulus—seakan sedang mengoleskan krim di sana. Kepalanya sedikit miring ke sisi kanan, begitu bibirnya tersenyum tipis penuh nikmat.

KLIK

Sekarang tangan Sakura berpindah ke daerah kaki, ia berpura-pura mengoles krim itu di sekitar betisnya selagi badannya sedikit membungkuk menyesuaikan diri. Kepalanya terangkat lagi, menyapa telak lensa kamera yang menyorotnya lurus-lurus. Sakura memasang _smirk _andalannya, menggoda siapapun yang melihatnya kini agar berkenan membantunya melumuri tubuh putihnya dengan krim anti lengket di samping kakinya itu.

KLIK

Sasuke menelan _saliva_-nya. _Sial_! Ia meruntuki Sakura dalam hati, bagaimana bisa gadis itu terlihat begitu seksi sekarang? Padahal seingat Sasuke, saat ia berkesempatan memotret model muda itu tahun lalu, Sakura terlihat begitu polos dan anggun—berbanding terbalik dengan sekarang. Ah, Sakura nyaris membuat konsentrasi Sasuke buyar.

KLIK

Sakura membalik posisi tubuhnya. Kini, gadis itu merangkak mendekati botol _sunblock_-nya di tepi kursi. Tangan kanannya terulur, hendak meraih botolnya selagi wajahnya menatap kamera dengan seringai cantiknya. Rambut sebahu Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan belahan dadanya yang sedikit tampak dari arah depan—tempat Sasuke memokuskan bidikannya. Tidak, bukan berarti Sasuke berfokus pada dada Sakura—sungguh. Bersamaan dengan itu, kaki kiri Sakura menendang payung plastik di dekatnya dengan lemah lembut—entah bagaimana gadis itu melakukannya. Yang pasti, payung merah itu terjatuh dengan _slow motion_.

KLIK

Sasuke berdiri, bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya tadi seraya bergumam datar, "Cukup."

Sakura langsung melompat turun dari kursi lipat itu lalu berjalan pelan mendekati Shizune. Sorotan mata Tayuya terus tertuju pada model yang baru pertama kali berkerjasama dengan _Hatake corp _itu. Ia mengamatinya dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak, sedikit melongo meski terlihat agak takjub.

Begitu sampai di tempat Ayame dan Shizune nongkrong, Sakura langsung menghempaskan diri di kursi lipat _mini _yang sengaja dipersiapkan Shizune untuknya—ia selalu membawa kursi lipatnya itu ke lokasi pemotretan, memang. Ayame meraih kotak _make up_-nya, memeriksa polesan di wajah Sakura sejenak sebelum tersenyum simpul. Model profesional memang berbeda, _make up natural_-nya bahkan tidak luntur sedikit pun, padahal cuaca cukup menantang.

Asuma berjalan dengan langkah tegas mendekati ketiga perempuan itu. Ia tersenyum bangga ke arah Sakura yang sedang meneguk es limunnya. "Kerja bagus," pujinya. Sakura membalas ucapan Asuma dengan senyum sopan.

Tak berapa jauh dari sana, Uchiha Sasuke menatap lekat figur-figur Sakura di layar _laptop _miliknya. Ia meng-_edit _yang perlu dan menghapus yang tidak perlu dengan telaten. Di sampingnya, Kimimaro menatap Sasuke yang masih serius dengan kerjaannya. Sebenarnya, pemuda berkulit pucat itu sudah sering terlibat satu proyek dengan fotografer berambut _raven _itu. Jadi, dia tahu betul cara kerja Sasuke seperti apa. Dan kelihatannya, Sasuke lumayan puas dengan hasil bidikannya. Sesekali ia tampak tersenyum tipis sewaktu menyortir foto-foto Sakura tadi.

Ini sedikit aneh. Sasuke tak pernah terlihat ekspresif begini—jika mengingat seminim apa ekspresi Sasuke—sebelumnya. Bahkan terakhir kali Kimimaro ingat, Sasuke tetap berwajah datar ketika berkesempatan menjadi fotografer seorang model asing yang sudah mendunia beberapa bulan yang lalu. _Apa Haruno Sakura sebagus itu? _pikir Kimimaro heran.

Kimimaro terkesiap ketika Tayuya tiba-tiba berseru beberapa meter dari sana. "Kimimaro! Panggil Zabuza-_san_, kita sudah tidak membutuhkan dekorasi itu!" Tanpa menyahut meng-iyakan, Kimimaro langsung beranjak dari sana, memanggil kru dekorasi yang disebut Zabuza itu agar berberes-beres.

Begitu sampai di mobil _van _mereka, Kimimaro langsung mengetuk kaca jendela sisi kanan mobil bercat putih itu. Tak lama kemudian, sesosok pria berwajah garang menguap lebar di balik kemudi—setelah kaca jendela merosot otomatis, tentunya.

"Sesi satu selesai," lapor Kimimaro. Zabuza mengusap wajahnya sekali guna menghilangkan kantuknya. Ia membuka pintu dan memilih keluar sesuai keinginan Kimimaro. Sejenak, ia mengintip jam _digital _di _dashboard _mobil—sebelum menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Cepat sekali," komentarnya spontan, seraya meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

Kimimaro mengedikkan bahunya santai, "Lebih cepat, lebih bagus, 'kan?" responnya datar.

Kedua laki-laki beda usia itu berjalan beriringan menuju bagasi belakang _van _yang telah terbuka lebar. Mereka mengangkut _property _yang tak terpakai lagi agar tidak kerepotan ketika pemotretan selesai nanti. Berhubung _property_-nya sedikit dan ringan-ringan, jadi Zabuza mantap menolak mentah-mentah bantuan Asuma sesaat lalu.

"Sepertinya dia hebat," gumam Zabuza acuh, seraya melirik Sakura yang masih beristirahat di tenda kecilnya. Kimimaro ikut menoleh ke arah pandang Zabuza.

Pemuda berwajah _stoic _itu menatap Sakura sebentar sebelum berujar, "Kelihatannya ini bukan pertama kalinya dia bekerja satu proyek dengan Sasuke-_san_. Dia tampak tidak canggung sama sekali."

Zabuza mengangguk paham, "Dia model yang sudah memiliki sejuta jam terbang, wajar saja, 'kan?"

"Tidak, bahkan model sekelas Sakura-_san _pun banyak yang mendadak canggung jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke-_san_."

"Hm, benarkah?" Zabuza hanya bergumam acuh tak acuh menanggapi presepsi Kimimaro barusan. Ia kurang mengerti hal begituan, Kimimaro memang lebih ahli darinya—terlebih lagi Kimimaro kerap kali ia tangkap basah sedang memperhatikan mimik wajah orang lain dengan teliti. Mungkin ia mencoba memahami sifat orang-orang di sekelilingnya, entahlah—toh Zabuza tak peduli.

.

Seraya menunggu matahari terbang melewati ubun-ubun mereka, para kru _Hatake corp _menggelar tikar di podok kecil yang mereka dirikan pada pojok pantai. Mereka duduk melingkari nasi kotak yang bertumpuk di tengah-tengah tikar itu.

Sakura menegak habis air minumnya, usai melahap makanan dalam nasi kotak miliknya sampai tak bersisa. Ia melirik para kru yang asyik bercengkrama satu sama lain—mereka terlihat akrab meski ketika bekerja mereka bertingkah bagaikan orang asing. Gadis beriris _emerald _itu merapatkan kain beludru halus yang melilit tubuhnya sebelum matanya bertumbukan langsung dengan fotografer muda itu. Sakura menatap Sasuke datar, yang dibalas—tentu—sama datarnya juga.

Sasuke baru menyadarinya—sungguh. Rambut Sakura sekarang terlihat lebih pendek dibanding terakhir kali ia melihatnya—satu tahun yang lalu. Sejak tadi ia tidak begitu memperhatikan Haruno Sakura, terlebih sejak dimulainya pemotretan, Sakura selalu mengenakan topi berbahan jerami yang menutupi rambutnya—membuat konsentari Sasuke tak pernah terarah menuju surai merah muda gadis itu.

Belum sempat salah satu di antaranya membuka mulut, Tayuya—gadis yang duduk di samping kanan Sakura—tiba-tiba buka suara. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak, "Sakura-_san_, sudah berapa lama Anda menjadi model?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab, "Aku memulai karirku saat berusia enam belas tahun." Dilihatnya bibir Tayuya sedikit terbuka—mungkin agak tak menyangka pengakuan Sakura tadi. Gadis berhelai indah itu tersenyum lagi sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan sekarang usiaku sudah dua puluh tiga tahun, jadi kira-kira sudah enam tahun."

Sakura masih berusia dua puluh tiga tahun? Itu artinya, hanya lebih tua dua tahun darinya! Tayuya kehilangan kata-katanya sejenak, ia tak menyangka Sakura masih semuda itu—melihat prospek karirnya yang melambung tinggi menyamai model-model senior lainnya. Dilihat dari wajah, sebenarnya wajar saja. Sakura memiliki wajah yang masih jelas terlihat muda. Namun, sejak karirnya dimulai, gadis itu selalu mendapat peran yang sedikit lebih dewasa dari umurnya seharusnya. Konsep _wedding _dalam balutan gaun pengantin atau figur wanita karir yang memikat sering kali menjadi pilihan _favorite _Sakura di beberapa majalah. Ia tak pernah terlihat menjelma menjadi murid sekolah atau anak muda bergaya nyentrik seperti kebanyakan model muda seusianya—kesannya, Sakura selalu mendapat jatah sekelas model yang lebih senior. Dan terbukti, Sakura dapat menguasainya dengan sempurna.

Begitu sadar akan lamunannya, Tayuya buru-buru mengangguk—agak salah tingkah memikirkan sudah berapa lama ia terbengong bodoh seperti tadi. "Anda hebat, bisa sukses di usia yang masih semuda ini," cicit Tayuya pelan, sedikit malu memuji pesona model di sampingnya. Ya, Tayuya memang sangat jarang memuji—kecuali ia benar-benar terkesima pada kharisma yang dimiliki model itu.

Sakura tersenyum malu, "Tidak juga, kok," elaknya. "Aku masih belum memperoleh apa-apa. Sampai saatnya tiba, aku ingin dikenal oleh seluruh dunia. Aku ... punya janji seperti itu," katanya, dengan senyum teramat manis di mata Tayuya.

Jika model lain yang mengatakan 'Aku ingin dikenal dunia', rasanya berbeda. Seakan-akan model itu hanya memburu popularitas semata—bukan menjalankan profesinya berdasarkan hobi atau kesenangannya. Namun, ketika kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Haruno Sakura, Tayuya dapat merasakan kesungguhan dari caranya berucap. Ada tekad di sana, terlukis jelas di balik ucapan penuh harapnya itu. Bukan hanya atas dasar ingin mendapatkan perhatian seluruh dunia, namun kedengarannya maksud Sakura jauh melebihi itu—Tayuya tak tahu pasti apa. Yang jelas, Sakura mengejar popularitas untuk sesuatu yang terdengar penting. Janji—entah kepada siapa Haruno muda itu berjanji. Tapi, dilihat dari kesungguhan Sakura tadi, Tayuya yakin suatu saat nanti Sakura berhasil meraih impiannya.

.

"Berdua saja? Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_san_? Mana mungkin kalian bisa menyelesaikan pemotretannya jika hanya berdua?" Asuma mengernyit tidak mengerti sembari menatap Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja selesai meletakkan tas berisi alat-alat pemotretannya—seperti beberapa kamera cadangan—di atas pasir putih yang ia pijak.

Pemuda tampan itu menatap Asuma sekilas sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya pada segelintir kru yang ikut menatapnya heran sekaligus kaget. Ia menarik napas panjang, "Ini keinginannya," aku Sasuke jujur, seraya menuding Sakura dengan dagunya. Semua pasang mata spontan memicing ke arah gadis cantik itu—yang hanya bisa mendumel kecil dengan tatapan penuh dendam pada Sasuke.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Shizune-_san _tadi, dia tidak menyukai konsepnya." Ucapan tenang Sasuke langsung menyihir bibir Asuma yang sempat ingin menyela. Pria berkulit kecoklatan itu menatap Sasuke sejenak. "Dan ini satu-satunya jalan keluar yang tersisa," lanjut Sasuke, masih dengan nada tenangnya.

Tayuya maju selangkah, ia melirik Asuma dari ekor matanya sebelum menghujam Sakura dengan tatapan menusuk meski sedikit segan. "Tunggu, konsepnya sangat sederhana. Aku pikir Sakura-_san _bisa—"

"Itu bukan gayaku, Tayuya-_san_." Sakura menatap lembut Tayuya yang nyaris terpancing emosi. Ia membagi pandangannya lagi pada para kru yang masih menunggu penjelasannya. "Aku belum pernah—"

"Tak apa, Sakura-_san_." Asuma mengambil alih keadaan. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Sakura sebelum memberi kode pada para krunya agar menyingkir dari sana. Tayuya hendak memprotes, tapi begitu melihat senyum getir yang ditunjukkan Sakura, ia jadi tak tega—ini pasti cukup sulit juga untuk Sakura.

Satu per satu kru berlalu menjauhi area pantai. Sakura menatap sekelilingnya, _emerald_-nya menyorot Shizune yang masih berdiri kaku di belakangnya—agaknya masih terkejut atas insiden barusan. "Kau juga, Shizune," pinta Sakura pelan. Shizune mendongak tak percaya. "Kumohon ... ." Dan selanjutnya, Shizune pun melangkah pergi dengan berat hati.

Begitu para kru beserta Shizune telah hilang dari pandangan, Sakura langsung melempar tatapan sengitnya pada Sasuke—yang masih berdiri diam. "Kau bilang akan memenuhi permintaanku," omelnya kesal.

"Aku sudah membelamu tadi," dalih Sasuke, tak ingin disalahkan tentunya. "Lagi pula syaratmu terpenuhi, 'kan? Apa bedanya?" lanjut pemuda itu santai. Kepala Sakura terasa ingin meledak saat ini juga, bagaimana bisa ia tahan menghadapi Sasuke berdua saja pada sesi pemotretan kedua ini!

Malas memperpanjang masalah, Sakura pun langsung angkat kaki menuju kursi lipatnya. Ia melempar kain beludrunya asal-asalan di atas kursi lalu beranjak dengan langkah dihentak-hentak mendekati bibir pantai. Gadis itu berdiri menghadap Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan kameranya. Tatapannya tetap tak bersahabat, dengan tangan yang disampirkan di kedua pinggangnya.

Sasuke mendesah, "Kau sudah ta—"

"Aku tahu! Kau ingin aku melompat-lompat girang bagaikan bocah balita yang baru saja mendapat hadiah _Barbie _di hari ulang tahunnya, 'kan?!" bentak Sakura meledak-ledak. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, bertingkah layaknya remaja ababil yang selalu tersenyum lebar di setiap bidikan kamera benar-benar bukan gaya Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukannya?

Tak mengindahkan amukan Sakura, Sasuke malah melenggang santai menuju pojok pantai. Begitu pemuda itu kembali, ia menenteng sebuah kotak penyimpanan minuman dingin berukuran sedang di tangan kirinya—tangan kanannya masih menggenggam kamera. Dibukanya kotak minuman berwarna biru itu secepat kilat, sebelum melempar sekaleng minuman dingin ke arah Sakura—yang beruntung memiliki refleks yang bagus.

Sakura memandang kaleng minuman ber-_label 'Narutonic' _itu dengan kening yang berkerut, lalu memandang Sasuke sepintas lalu. "Sponsor lagi?" ujarnya sedikit ketus.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau pikir dengan apa mereka membayarmu, hm?" balasnya dingin. Mau tak mau, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan jengkel. Ia meremas kuat kaleng minuman soda di genggamannya guna menghilangkan sedikit kekesalannya. "Cukup tiga kali _take_. Setelah itu kau bebas memakai gayamu lagi untuk pemotretan sesi terakhir," tukas Sasuke.

Tiga kali. Sakura sedikit merasa lega, setidaknya produk iklan minuman ini tidak menginginkan gambarnya banyak-banyak. _Tapi, tetap saja, ini akan jadi tiga foto ternista dalam hidupku, _tambah gadis itu dalam hati.

Angin yang lumayan tenang membuat suasana menjadi semakin panas. Mungkin sekarang sudah pukul dua siang—tenggang waktu ketika matahari benar-benar berada di pucuk kepala manusia. Sakura masih terdiam dalam posisinya. Ia tak juga mendapat ilham untuk tiga lembar foto yang diinginkan pihak _Hatake corp _itu. Otaknya tak bekerja baik sekarang—terlebih ia sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam konsep 'ceria' seperti ini.

Sasuke menatap Sakura lurus-lurus. Gadis itu belum bergerak sejak tadi. Ia mengambil tempat di depan Sakura sembari mengangkat kameranya di depan wajah—bersiap membidik. "Letakkan tangan kirimu di lutut," perintahnya tegas. Sakura menurut, meski sedikit ogah-ogahan—biasanya ia bisa melakukan semuanya dengan sendirinya, tak perlu dipandu segala seperti ini.

Sasuke pun demikian, dia adalah fotografer paling apatis yang pernah ada. Jika fotografer lain senang mengarahkan pose para modelnya agar mendapat gambar yang menarik, ia justru kebalikannya. Baginya, gambar yang baik tidak selamanya bergantung pada pose model itu sendiri. Peran _angle _membidik serta tata pencahayaan yang didukung sedikit bumbu _edit_-an lebih berpengaruh terhadap hasil yang dicapai. Jangankan memberi pengarahan seperti sekarang, berkata _'Yeah_, bagus' 'Terus' 'Pertahankan' _'Good' _dan sebangsanya saja ia tak pernah—sungguh.

"Sekarang, acungkan kaleng di tangan kananmu ke arah kamera," ujar Sasuke lagi, masih memberi pengarahan. Sakura menyesuaikan dirinya yang setengah membungkuk menghadap kamera. Kedua pahanya merapat, membuatnya terlihat bagaikan anak remaja manis yang sedang menawarkan minuman pada kamera yang menyorotnya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Senyum yang lebar." Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, Sakura menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas—tersenyum sesuai arahan. Namun, senyum Sakura terlihat janggal dari sudut pandang Sasuke. Pemuda itu berdecak pelan sebelum menegur Sakura lagi. "Yang lebar," tegasnya.

Sakura menarik lengkungan bibirnya lagi, lebih lebar—meski terlihat sedikit dipaksakan. Gigi putihnya berbaris rapih menyapa kamera. Dalam hati, Sakura meruntuki dirinya yang terlihat begitu bodoh—hancur sudah harga dirinya.

KLIK

"Lebih rile—"

"AKU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKANNYA!" Sakura membuang kaleng minuman yang masih terisi _full _itu di dekat kakinya. Ia menggeram kesal sembari menjambak rambutnya dengan sedikit bengis. Tidak bisa, Sakura merasa ini semua salah! Ia tidak sanggup bertingkah seperti itu.

Sasuke menurunkan kameranya. _Onyx_-nya mengamati Sakura yang terlihat benar-benar putus asa. Sedetik kemudian ia beralih, menatap _display _kameranya sejenak. "Lumayan," komentarnya. Sakura berhenti mencak-mencak dan balas menatap Sasuke polos. "Sudah bagus, hanya saja senyummu terlihat sangat dipaksakan."

Sakura tertegun, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memujinya—yah meski tidak sepenuhnya memuji juga. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tertunduk sejenak. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Dulu ...," ujarnya pelan. Sasuke memperhatikannya baik-baik. "Ada seseorang yang pernah bilang senyumku jelek—seperti anak TK yang baru saja diwisuda." Tawa paksa Sakura mengalun. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya—ia sendiri mengaku kalau tingkahnya dulu memang terlihat sangat kekanakan. "Sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah mencoba tersenyum lebar lagi," ungkapnya, sembari melempar wajahnya ke arah lain.

Sasuke termenung, ia merasa tidak asing dengan ucapan Sakura tadi. Sejurus kemudian, perhatian Sasuke kembali tercuri oleh _display _kameranya—ia menatap gambar Sakura dengan serius. Bibir tipis Uchiha bungsu itu tertarik perlahan. "Kau ...," desahnya tanpa sadar.

"Mau mencobanya sekali lagi?" tawar Sasuke, dengan senyum mematikan yang membuat Sakura heran setengah mati. _Mengapa pemuda itu mudah sekali berubah-ubah, _pikirnya bingung. "Dengan gayamu sendiri, Haruno Sakura."

"EH?!" Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Konsep _'Hot Summer' _yang seharusnya dilakukan dengan gaya 'ceria' dan senyum selebar samudra, bagaimana mungkin bisa dituntaskan Sakura dengan gayanya sendiri? Apa maksud Sasuke?

"Lakukanlah, lupakan konsepnya. Cukup lakukan sesuai keinginanmu." Sasuke menegaskan kata-katanya lagi.

"T-tapi, bagaimana jika—"

"Tak masalah. Jika editor majalah itu tidak setuju dengan hasilnya, kita dapat mengulangnya lagi, bukan? Berdua," potong Sasuke cepat, membuat wajah Sakura sedikit panas—hei kata 'berdua' itu kedengaran sedikit berlebihan di telinga Sakura.

"Baiklah~" Sasuke menyeringai puas, tingkah canggung Sakura tadi sudah lenyap tak berbekas. Selanjutnya, biarkan takdir yang memutuskan hasilnya.

Gadis ber-_bikini _itu melempar topi jeraminya ke arah Sasuke, yang spontan ia tangkap. Sakura tersenyum penuh arti pada Sasuke sebelum membalik punggungnya dan membuka kaitan _bra_-nya yang melilit tengkuk belakangnya. _Onyx _Sasuke terbelalak, apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura, eh?

Tidak, Sasuke menggeleng. Jika Sakura bermaksud melakukan pose yang lebih menantang dari sesi pertama tadi Sasuke tak yakin ia bisa menahan diri—hei, Sasuke juga laki-laki normal. Heran, padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke memotret gadis ber-_bikini_.

Sasuke memandang punggung putih Sakura yang terjamah sinar mentari. Gadis itu masih terlihat sibuk dengan tali tipis _bra_-nya. Cepat-cepat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sakura. Pemuda itu meruntuki jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menggebu-gebu dengan gila.

"Selesai~ Tunggu sebentar di sini, Tuan Fotografer." Sakura tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke lepas mengikat tali _bra_-nya kuat-kuat, kali ini dengan dua kali simpul agar tidak terlepas. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Sakura langsung melesat berlari di sepanjang bibir pantai itu. Sasuke hanya bisa menatapnya penuh tanda tanya—dengan hati yang berdesir lega, setidaknya Sakura tak melakukan hal-hal yang ia pikirkan tadi.

.

Sasuke duduk bersila beberapa meter di dekat Sakura yang berlari-lari konstan. Laki-laki itu mengamatinya dalam diam, bahkan sesekali memotret sang gadis kala ia lewat di hadapannya. Keciprak-keciprak air yang berbunyi kecil tiap kali Sakura menapak gulungan ombak yang menjilat-jilati kakinya seolah menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi gadis itu—selain panas mentari yang membakar ubun-ubunnya.

Sasuke mencabut kacamata hitamnya yang sejak tadi ia gantung di kerah kaosnya. Ia memainkannya sejenak sebelum mengenakannya, menahan silau mentari yang menyapa dari atas sana. _Onyx_-nya tak lepas dari figur gadis yang masih berlari-lari semangat itu. Sasuke tak tahu apa rencana Sakura selanjutnya, yang pasti ia percaya pada model cantik itu—tampaknya ia punya ide bagus untuk pemotretan nanti.

Merasa sudah cukup berkeringat, Sakura pun menghentikan aksi lari-lariannya. Ia menarik napas panjang sembari sedikit membungkuk merilekskan kakinya yang cukup pegal. _Emerald_-nya menyapu cepat lokasi pantai Biru, dan langsung berkilat senang begitu menemukan _onyx _yang dicarinya. Sakura berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Sasuke yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura merampas topi jerami miliknya dari kepala _raven _Sasuke lalu membalik punggungnya dan beranjak lagi ke bibir pantai.

Gadis itu melambai-lambai siap, pada sang fotografer yang berjalan dengan langkah ringan mendekatinya. Sasuke mengangkat kacamatanya ke atas, "Siap?" tanyanya.

Sakura memungut kaleng sponsor baru dari dalam kotak minuman yang masih dingin. Tenggorokannya terasa kering sekarang, mulai tergiur dengan produk minuman itu.

Seraya bergeleng cepat, Sakura melenggang kembali ke tempatnya semula. Melihat Sasuke sudah mengangkat kembali kameranya di depan wajah, Sakura pun bersiap.

Pelan-pelan, Sakura berjalan menyisiri garis-garis pantai. Sasuke berpindah tempat, mengambil posisi beberapa meter di depan Sakura. Gadis ber-_bikini pink _tua itu berlenggok anggun mendekati sang fotografer. Sebelah tangannya memutar-mutar topi jeraminya dengan jari telunjuk, sedangkan yang lain menjepit kepala kaleng _Narutonic Water _itu di samping pahanya. Sakura tersenyum lemah, matanya menatap sayu lensa kamera Sasuke. Keringat di ujung dagunya menetes, tubuhnya seakan berkerlap-kerlip eksotis akibat diserbu cahaya mentari.

KLIK

Sakura memakai topinya kembali. Ia membuka minuman dingin yang sudah sejak tadi menggoda hasratnya itu dengan sekali tarik. Bunyi letusan soda terdengar, bersama dengan desiran ombak yang menjilat telapak kaki gadis Haruno itu. Sasuke berpindah posisi, ia mengerti Sakura ingin melakukan apa. Dengan profesional, Sasuke menyorot wajah Sakura dari dekat—hendak mengambil gambar _close up_. Kepala Sakura menengadah, keringat menetes melintasi leher jenjangnya. Perlahan matanya tertutup, seiring dengan semakin mendekatnya mulut kaleng itu di bibir Sakura.

KLIK

Topi jerami sang model tertiup pelan terbawa angin, tepat ketika tenggorokan Sakura meresap penuh nikmat minuman pelepas dahaga dalam genggamannya. Sasuke membidik lebih dekat.

KLIK

Siapa sangka, minuman itu habis dalam sekali teguk. Sakura terkekeh sebentar selagi ia mengusap bibirnya menghapus jejak-jejak air di sekitar wajahnya—caranya minum tadi memang lumayan ganas. Sakura terdiam sejenak, sekarang mau ia apakan kaleng bekas ini?

Ia melirik Sasuke, namun gagal menatap wajahnya—sebab sang kamera terus menutupi sebagian wajah pemuda tampan itu. Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan asal kaleng minumannya. _Ringan_, pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Haruno muda itu melempar botol dalam genggamannya tinggi-tinggi sambil melompat sekuat yang ia bisa. Sasuke bergegas mundur, tetap membidik Sakura dari arah samping. Tanpa diduga, gadis itu memasang ekspresi memuja dengan kedua mata yang sengaja ia sipitkan. Tatapannya terkunci, mengarah tepat menuju kaleng _Narutonic _yang masih melayang di udara itu.

KLIK

"Ulangi," desis Sasuke tak puas. Bagaimana tidak? _Moment_-nya tadi kurang tepat, jadi hasil jepretannya tidak sesuai dengan yang dia inginkan. "Lompat lebih tinggi dan rentangkan kedua tanganmu ke kaleng itu—seolah ingin menangkapnya," intruksinya lagi.

Sakura menggeleng. "Kau ingin aku terlihat seperti _super hero_?" protesnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti _superman _dengan satu tangan mengepal seperti tadi."

Wajah Sakura langsung berubah masam mendengar ledekan fotografernya. Ia tertegun sejenak.

"Begini saja~"

.

Sakura menarik napas dengan terengah-engah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jujur, ia lelah melompat—entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya. Namun, fotografer muda itu masih belum puas juga.

_Oke, ini yang terakhir_, Sakura meyakinkan dirinya dalam hati. Gadis itu mengambil ancang-ancang dari jauh, melempar sekaligus melompat di saat bersamaan. Oh tidak, kalengnya terbang terlalu jauh.

WUUSSH

Angin kencang mendadak bertiup, sang kaleng terbang tinggi ke arah yang berlawanan—kebetulan sekali. Sakura sudah siap dengan ekspresi 'ingin'nya, ia menatap penuh damba kaleng minuman itu dengan _emerald _indahnya. Tangan kanannya teracung hendak meraih sang kaleng, tapi gerakannya tak terlihat agresif sedikit pun—kesannya lembut. Sementara, tangan kirinya hanya terangkat setengah, sebatas siku tangan kanannya dengan jemari yang merenggang dalam posisi siap menangkap. Sepasang kakinya terlihat melayang di udara—tak kaku, bahkan cenderung indah dipandang. Helaian merah mudanya tertiup, si kaleng tepat berjarak satu kepalan tangan di atas jemari-jemari lentik Sakura.

KLIK

Sasuke terpaku menatap _display _kameranya. "Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura dengan napas yang belum stabil. Gadis itu memungut topinya yang ia letakkan tak jauh dari sana—meski sedikit terbawa angin tadi—dan lalu mengibasnya santai layaknya kipas darurat untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa penat yang melandanya. "Oke, 'kan?" desak Sakura lagi, sedikit kesal karena pertanyaannya tadi belum direspon sama sekali.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Pemuda itu memosisikan kamera miliknya di depan wajahnya seraya menggumam kecil, "Lagi."

Sekaleng minuman menghantam telak kepala Sasuke.

KLIK

"EH? Kenapa kau memotretku tadi? Aku belum siap, tahu!" Sakura menekuk wajahnya kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Dilihatnya, Sasuke sedang menyeringai seksi—itu dari sudut pandang Sakura—sembari memandang _display _kameranya lagi. Tertarik, Sakura pun berjalan menghampiri Sasuke—apa yang membuat pemuda itu menyeringai sebenarnya?

Sakura menempelkan kepalanya di samping pipi Sasuke—ikut mengintip. _Display _kamera itu menampilkan figur Sakura yang sedang menatap tajam ke arah depan. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, datar namun memikat. Tangan kanan gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengacung lemah ke arah kamera, dengan sebelah tangan yang terlihat mencengkram erat sebuah topi berpita merah muda. Yang membuat gambar itu menakjubkan adalah ... sekaleng minuman yang melayang tepat beberapa senti di atas lensa kamera, sehingga terlihat seolah-olah Sakura adalah seorang penyihir super yang sedang menggunakan kekuatan supranaturalnya untuk menarik gravitasi agar kaleng itu melayang ke arahnya. _Magic_—itu yang ada dipikiran siapapun yang melihat gambar itu.

Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya, ia sangat menyukai gambarnya tadi—menurutnya terlihat sangat keren, meski aslinya kaleng itu menghantam telak kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh, hendak bertukar kata dengan Sakura. Namun, begitu kepala Sasuke bergerak, bibirnya langsung dipertemukan dengan pipi gadis cantik di sebelahnya. _Onyx_-nya membulat kaget, begitu pun pada sang _emerald _yang langsung tersentak dari lamunannya. Mereka terdiam seperti itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama, sebelum keduanya langsung menarik langkah mundur dengan serempak.

_'APA-APAAN ITU TADI!' _batin mereka berdua _shock_.

Mereka tak sadar, sungguh tak sadar bahwa kini mereka berdua tertunduk malu dengan masih saling bersampingan—hei, posisi mereka sebelumnya memang begitu, bahkan setelah melangkah mundur pun tetap sama.

Begitu mereka berhasil menguasai diri lagi, keduanya pun spontan berbalik menghadap satu sama lain. Hal yang lebih sensasional terjadi, Sasuke dan Sakura—entah bagaimana bisa—malah saling menempelkan bibir dalam sekali gerakan. Tubuh mereka terasa kaku, bagai tersengat aliran listrik jutaan _volt _yang tak memungkinkan otak mereka bekerja sebagaimana mestinya.

Hembusan angin bertiup dari arah pantai, menghempas ombak agar tergulung lebih tinggi lagi menyapu beberapa keong-keong kecil yang merangkak di pasir. Detik terus berlalu dan secara alamiah, dua buah bibir yang semula menempel itu perlahan saling melumat dengan lembut. Suara hembusan angin, deburan ombak yang menghantam karang, serta melodi detak jantung kedua insan itu seolah menyatu menjadi _back sound _merdu yang memandu keduanya dalam satu rengkuhan.

Sakura mengalungkan lengannya di tengkuk Sasuke, pasrah saja jika bibirnya terus dilumat oleh pemuda di depannya. Sedang Sasuke menahan tengkuk Sakura dengan satu tangan, memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan sebelah tangannya lagi yang menempel ketat pada pinggul gadis yang kini sedang asyik membalas lumatan bibirnya itu.

.

Shizune membimbing jalan kelima kru _Hatake corp _menuju sebuah _cafe _kecil yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari pantai. Cuaca semakin terik dan daripada hanya duduk kosong di lahan parkir, masih jauh lebih baik jika mereka menghabiskan siang yang menyengat ini dengan mengadem di _cafe _mungil itu.

Shizune langsung mengambil tempat di bagian pojok dekat jendela, diiringi Tayuya dan Ayame yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Kursi yang mereka duduki memang lumayan panjang, dapat memuat tiga orang sekaligus. Tepat di depan para wanita, para pria duduk saling bersebelahan juga, dengan Zabuza yang berada tepat di sisi jendela—berhadapan dengan Shizune—disusul Kimimaro dan Asuma. Sekarang, mereka terlihat bagai pasangan anak manusia yang sedang mengikuti _gokon_*.

Asuma berdeham sebentar, agak salah tingkah menyadari posisi duduk mereka sekarang. Diliriknya Kimimaro yang masih tetap memasang wajah datar, persis seperti Tayuya yang duduk di hadapan bocah serba putih itu. Di pojok sana, Zabuza mulai menguap lagi. Laki-laki itu pasti sengaja mengambil tempat di pojok agar bisa duduk sambil menyandar dan—jika memungkinkan—tertidur sejenak di sela-sela perbincangan. Ck, cerdik sekali.

Tak tahan dengan keheningan, Shizune pun memulai percakapan. "A-_ano_, sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf. Ini semua salahku, Sakura-_san _tidak sempat membaca kontraknya sebab waktu itu suasana sedang tidak memungkinkan. Aku mewakili pihak _management _Sakura-_san _untuk memohon maaf," ucapnya tulus, sembari sedikit menunduk dengan sopan.

Ayame tersenyum maklum, wanita itu memotong _strawberry shortcake _pesanannya sebelum berujar, "Tak apa, Shizune-_san_. Yang penting Sakura-_san _masih bersedia mengikuti pemotretannya."

Tayuya mendengus berat, sedikit lebih ia setuju dengan ucapan Ayame. Gadis itu mengaduk-aduk _moccacino_-nya dalam diam. Kimimaro menatap sembunyi-sembunyi ekspresi Tayuya, pemuda itu selalu berpikir bahwa Tayuya tidak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi lain selain tampang datar dan wajah garangnya. Err, Kimimaro tampaknya tak sadar bahwa kemiskinan ekspresi yang dijangkitinya masih lebih parah.

Zabuza menggumam sebisanya, matanya sudah terasa berat lagi sekarang. _Time to sleep, _pikirnya enteng.

"Memangnya seperti apa konsep yang biasa dipakai oleh Sakura-_san_?" Tayuya bertanya _to the point_. Gadis bersurai merah itu memang tak bisa menahan diri jika di kepalanya melintas sesuatu hal yang ingin diketahuinya.

Kimimaro dan Asuma tampak tertarik, mereka memperhatikan Shizune yang tersenyum lemah di pojok sana. Zabuza sudah mengatup kelopaknya, sedangkan Ayame masih sibuk dengan kue manisnya.

"Sejak awal masuk di _management _kami, Sakura-_san _selalu mengambil _job _yang bisa membuatnya tertarik. Tapi, bukan berarti dia orangnya pemilih—tidak juga. Dia suka konsep _elegant, glamour, luxury_, dan yang berkaitan dengan alam—semacam itulah, pokoknya." Beberapa kru mengangguk-angguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Shizune.

"Sakura-_san _tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku, alasan mengapa ia tidak menyukai konsep yang begitu _fresh _dan 'menyenangkan' seperti konsep sesi kedua ini. Kalian ... pasti belum pernah melihat Sakura-_san _menunjukkan senyum lebarnya di majalah manapun, bukan?" Para kru hanya diam, seolah mempersilahkan Shizune untuk lanjut bicara.

"Itu karena dia merasa kurang percaya diri," Shizune tertawa kecil.

Yang benar saja, model sekelas Sakura juga bisa merasa tidak percaya diri? Tak ada yang tak terkejut mendengar berita ini.

"Sakura-_san _pernah bilang seperti ini, 'Aku hanya merasa tidak cocok dengan konsep seperti itu. Memasang senyum lebar membuatku terlihat sangat jelek, tak enak dipandang sama sekali. Tidak seperti _dia_' Kira-kira begitu yang dikatakan Sakura-_san_."

"Dia?" Ayame akhirnya buka suara lagi.

Shizune tersenyum lembut, "Aku tidak tahu siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud Sakura-_san_. Yang pasti, orang itu adalah panutan Sakura-_san_, seseorang yang penting—sepertinya."

Hening kembali menyusup, membuat suara dengkuran halus Zabuza terdengar lirih. Shizune mencicipi _ocha _hangatnya sedikit. "Begitu mendengar _Hatake corp _memakai pantai Biru sebagai lokasi pemotretannya, Sakura-_san _sedikit tertegun." Gadis itu mengirim seulas senyum lagi ke arah seluruh orang di meja itu. "Setiap tahun, di minggu-minggu seperti ini, Sakura-_san _selalu menyempatkan diri berlibur ke pantai Biru. Aku tak pernah menemaninya, jadi tidak tahu pasti apa yang dia lakukan di sini. Mungkin hanya melepas rindu pada kampung halamannya."

_Jadi, Sakura dibesarkan di kota ini?_

"Kampung halaman ya ...," desah Ayame pelan, sedikit-sedikit mulai mengerti dengan tabiat model cantik itu. Ia jadi teringat pada dirinya sendiri, sudah berapa lama ia tak sempat mengunjungi kampung halamannya?

Masing-masing penghuni meja kini sibuk dengan cangkir mereka masing-masing. Mulai merenung. Selama ini, Sakura selalu terlihat baik-baik saja di depan awak media. Ya, mungkin memang ia sering digosipi dengan beberapa _public figur_, tapi itu kelihatannya tak lebih dari sekedar gosip semata. Para laki-laki itulah yang dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikannya, meski tak kunjung dibalas oleh Sakura.

"Ahya, Sakura-_san _juga tidak suka hujan. Jadi ... jangan heran jika ketika hujan turun Sakura-_san _terlihat murung," tambah Shizune, sekedar mengingatkan.

Asuma menarik bungkusan rokoknya dari dalam kantong celana _jeans_-nya. Ia menyesapnya pelan lepas membakar ujungnya dengan sekali coba. "Aku pernah melihatnya tersenyum girang di dalam majalah beberapa tahun silam." Seluruh perhatian tercuri penuh oleh Asuma, bahkan Zabuza yang tadinya tertidur nyenyak pun mendadak sadar dan beralih menatap Asuma penuh tanya. "Debut pertamanya sewaktu masih remaja." Asuma terkekeh sebentar.

Ia menghembuskan asap rokoknya pelan sebelum lanjut bercerita. "Senyumnya terlihat tulus, ceria, persis seperti anak remaja seusianya—tak ada kepura-puraan di balik senyumnya itu."

"Majalah apa?" tanya Tayuya antusias, tampaknya dia mulai menggemari topik ini.

Asuma tertawa lebar, "Aku tidak ingat lagi. Sepertinya majalah lama, penerbitnya sekarang mungkin sudah tutup," jawabnya santai. Tayuya mendengus di tempatnya. "Tapi, itu hanya di satu gambar—ukurannya bahkan hanya seperdelapan halaman. Foto _profil _Haruno Sakura yang diletakkan di atas kolom biodatanya. Awalnya kupikir dia gadis yang berbeda dengan perempuan yang menjadi model _cover _majalah itu. Kalau tidak salah ingat, saat itu ada ajang pencarian bakat model. Sakura-_san _yang memenangkannya, karena itu gambarnya yang dijadikan sampul majalah."

Terdiam sejenak, Asuma lalu menekan puntung rokoknya di asbak yang tersedia. Ia tersenyum tipis, "Gadis yang menjadi model _cover _majalah itu terlihat sangat berkharisma. Aku ingat sekali tatapan menantangnya itu, terlihat cantik meski hanya berbalutkan jaket _baseball _pria yang kebesaran." Dan perbincangan hangat itupun berlanjut hingga senja menyingsing.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang diidam-idamkan ratusan perempuan di luar sana karena ketampanan, kharisma, dan latar belakang keluarganya yang mengagumkan. Pemuda yang selalu _cool _dan tenang dalam segala situasi itu kini terlihat gelisah tak menentu. Ia memungut kasar kaos putihnya yang sempat dilempar Sakura di pasir pantai. Ehm, tenang saja, mereka belum sempat berbuat apa-apa.

Lepas mengenakan kembali kaosnya dengan benar, Sasuke langsung beranjak dari pantai Biru. Pemuda itu mengacak rambut _raven_-nya yang sudah agak berantakan—salahkan Sakura—hingga terlihat semakin awut-awutan saja. Ia benar-benar heran, sejak kejadian subuh tadi, segala yang dilakukan Sakura terlihat benar-benar menarik di matanya. Ia seolah sudah terjebak hipnotis Sakura, sampai-sampai perasaannya jadi tak menentu begitu gadis berambut _soft pink _itu mendadak mendorongnya terjatuh di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

Sasuke tak berkutik, ia hanya memandang Sakura bingung sambil menahan erangan sakitnya—bokongnya jatuh tanpa persiapan. Sedangkan, gadis yang sudah membuatnya merasa dicampakkan itu terlihat panik dan malah bertanya pertanyaan konyol.

_'Jam berapa sekarang?'_

Sasuke ingat betul bagaimana paniknya Sakura saat itu. Tak ingin ambil pusing, Sasuke pun menjawab jujur—usai mengintip jam tangan mahalnya.

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi sangat tak disangka Sasuke. Haruno Sakura langsung berlari menyambar kain beludrunya beserta tas tangannya dan beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa sepatah kata apapun lagi. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa dicampakkan.

Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu kini berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju ke arah bukit, pasti Sakura ada di sana—pikirnya yakin. Sambil mengenakan _blazer_-nya, Sasuke sayup-sayup mendengar suara jeritan seseorang dari belakang. Ia pun berbalik, dan langsung bersitatap dengan asisten pribadi Sakura.

Gadis berambut _eboni _itu menatap heran Sasuke, yang terlihat agak 'berantakan' dibanding sebelumnya. "Sudah selesai?" tanyanya singkat, begitu berhasil memburu langkah lebar Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mengangguk kilat, lalu membalik punggungnya dan hendak beranjak dari sana. Namun, refleks Shizune juga lumayan cepat, ia bergegas menyambar lengan Sasuke. "Mana Sakura-_san_?"

Sasuke mendengus, rasa kesalnya tadi muncul kembali. "Entahlah," jawabnya enggan. Dan dalam sekali kedipan mata, Sasuke sudah melesat pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Shizune yang masih bertanya-tanya tak percaya. Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang _blazer _Sasuke tadi terbalik?

.

Senja mulai mendekat, matahari pun perlahan tergelincir turun meninggalkan singgasananya. Haruno Sakura terbaring membisu di tengah rerumputan bukit yang menggelitik punggungnya. Gadis itu menutup matanya sejenak seraya menyesap baik-baik aroma bebungaan yang mulai tercium olehnya. Bibirnya mengulum senyum tipis—diliputi kesenangan dan kesedihan di saat bersamaan.

Gadis yang mengenakan baju berbahan kain dengan model kerah lebar sebatas pundak itu merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping kiri-kanannya. Senyumnya merekah lebar, bersama dengan linangan _liquid _bening yang merembes dari celah-celah sudut matanya yang terpejam. Ia terisak, di balik senyum lembutnya yang terpampang elok.

Di jam-jam seperti ini, biasanya Sakura kecil selalu bermain di tempatnya berbaring kini. Ia akan tertawa cekikikan melihat Ino yang tak henti-hentinya berceloteh tentang segala hal sambil memperhatikan diam-diam Sai yang sedang asyik melukis di samping Ino. Mereka akan berbagi cerita bertiga, tak ada tangis—karena yang bocah-bocah lugu itu kenal hanyalah kebahagiaan semata.

Sakura dapat merasakan air matanya yang mengalir melintasi pelipisnya. Dadanya terasa sesak, semakin sesak memikirkan kedua mediang sahabatnya yang teramat ia sayangi itu. Seandainya bisa, Sakura akan melakukan apapun demi Sai dan Ino—ia rela membuang segala yang ia miliki sekarang demi kedua sosok penting itu. Ia merasa rapuh, tanpa mereka.

Lelehan air mata itu semakin mengalir dengan deras. Sakura mengepal tangannya menahan emosi. Ia sudah mengkhianati Sai, ia ... melakukan sesuatu yang tak pantas ia perbuat dengan pemuda Uchiha itu. Sakura merasa sangat jahat, ia telah menodai bibirnya, mencoreng kesetiaannya selama ini yang tetap berpegang teguh pada cinta Shimura Sai. Kaki-kaki Sakura menendang udara kosong di bawahnya, menghentak kesal melampiaskan perasaan sakitnya saat ini.

"M-maafkan-_hiks_-aku ... Sai ... ."

Sakura semakin terisak, dalam benaknya, mendadak muncul siluet Sai yang tersenyum tulus ke arahnya. Ulu hatinya seakan tertikam sebilah pedang tajam. Ia menyesal ... sungguh. Otaknya seakan membeku ketika Uchiha Sasuke menciumnya dengan lembut. Sorotan _onyx _itu seolah mengisap akal sehatnya, membuatnya takluk pada permainan bibir Sasuke tadi.

Siluet Sai semakin jelas, tangis Sakura pun semakin pecah melebihi sebelumnya. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu tersenyum penuh cinta, meredam remuk hati Sakura yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

_'Jangan menangis ... .'_

"A-aku tidak-_hiks_-menangis."

_'Jangan menangis ... .'_

"Aku ti-tidak menangis."

"Jangan menangis."

"AKU TIDAK MENANGIS!" Sakura langsung menghentak tubuhnya hingga terduduk dalam sekali gerakan. Ia menutup matanya yang sudah sembab dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bibirnya bergetar, ia masih terisak dengan bahu yang berguncang takut. "A-a-aku ti-tidak menangis."

"Hn." Tanpa segan sama sekali, Uchiha Sasuke—yang sudah beberapa menit berdiri di sana—menjatuhkan lututnya di atas rumput lalu memeluk lembut gadis yang menangis dengan sesenggukan itu. Pemuda Uchiha itu menyandarkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Sakura dan membiarkan gadis dalam pelukannya itu terisak sambil memukul-mukul lemah dada bidangnya. Gadis itu masih bergumam kalimat yang sama, meski kepalan tangannya perlahan menurun dan balas memeluk pinggang Sasuke.

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Emosi Sasuke yang mulanya memuncak seolah menguap begitu saja ketika menangkap bayangan Sakura yang berbaring tak berdaya di sekitar padang bunga-bunga puncak bukit itu. Hatinya ikut tercubit menyaksikan linangan air mata yang merembes dari kelopak mata gadis musim semi yang terpejam rapat itu. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, berusaha memberi sandaran yang kokoh bagi Sakura yang mulai hanyut dalam buaiannya—dalam sentuhan-sentuhan jemarinya yang mengusap-usap helaian merah muda Sakura dengan penuh perasaan.

Perlahan, tangis Sakura mulai reda. Gadis berambut unik itu mengusap air matanya yang sesekali masih menetes. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas, masih sambil memeluk Sasuke. Ditatapnya rahang tegas pemuda yang dipeluknya itu. "Sasuke," panggilnya pelan, terdengar bagai bisikan semu. Sasuke meregangkan pelukannya, ia beralih menatap wajah sayu Sakura.

"Hn?" responnya, masih sambil membelai-belai lembut helaian Sakura.

"_Blazer_-mu terbalik."

Dan saat itu juga, dahi Uchiha Sasuke berkedut menahan geramnya. Ck, padahal _moment _tadi sudah sangat romantis.

.

.

.

FIN?

* * *

**Author's line:**

**Gokon* : Semacam blind date anak remaja gitu, biasanya di cafe-cafe**

Bwahahahaaha~ *ditendang* chapternya kelewat panjang ya? :''3 maaf~ saya memang gitu, gabisa nahan diri kalo ngetik *nangis di dada Utakata* #uhuk

Saya baru sadar, Utakata itu jinchuriki ekor enam X3 fufufu~ enam dibalik kan jadi sembilan XD #dasar

Ehm, langsung aja. Intinya, ini udah ending atau belum sih? #malahnanya

Aslinya fic ini masih lebiiiiiiiiiiih panjang lagi dari ini~ konfliknya udah selesai, see? Sakura nangis dipelukan Sasuke, secara nggak langsung mereka udah saling memahami satu sama lagi, tapi penyelesaiannya belum clear (mendadak jadi makin rumit) XP Tapi kalo kamu-kamu dan kamu *woi* sudah puas dengan ini dan merasa... sudah cukup *lirik ending* udah SasuSaku banget itukaaan? :3 gapapa, gausah kulanjut XD #dibakar

Tapi kalau masih mau baca lanjutannya...yah gapapa juga, kuapdet lagi~ #dibekep

**INFO TAMBAHAN**: Adegan pas Sakura mengapung di laut itu persis seperti gayanya Sai dalam Naruto Ending yang judulnya My Answer (yang dipantai) bedanya, Sakura posisinya tengkurap. Adegan foto-fotonya Sakura yang sesi kedua itu juga terinspirasi dari video Naruto ending yang sama :3 liat aja dulu, bahkan busananya Sakura juga sama persis dengan itu *gak modal ide* karna di videonya gaada Sasuke, entah bagaimana saya ngayal yang ambil gambar-gambar mereka itu Sasuke~ aaww #tukangngayal

Waktunya bales-bales review ^^ maaf gabisa balas lewat PM T3T Makasih reviewnyaa~ ^^

**Universal Playgirl **: Aiko? saya nggak asing dengan nama itu, tapi—lempar saja kepalaku yang sekarat memori ini :''3 *gelindingan* btw, selamat puasa juga Aiko~ kamu sering ganti penname ya? aaa, saya belum pernah ganti sekalipun =3= *plak* hihi, makasih :3 pas kena, hati kamu nggak kenapa-kenapa kan? nggak kegores kan? :O #dianya nggak punya uang buat ganti rugi

**Neko Darkblue **: aaaiissh, maaaf~ jadi ngerasa bersalah ngetag kamu malem-malem T^T tau gitu, kutag subuh-subuh~ *diinjek* gapapa-gapapa, tapi... chapter ini—gitu deh ya? masih gantung sepertinya #dibom

**Hima Sakusa-chan **: wakakakak *gelindingan* aah~ Himhim tauajaa~ sstt udah, jangan bocorin sama siapa-siapa *bisik-bisik* ehm Itachi-nii kan memang gitu, inget kebiasaannya dia yang suka nyentil dahi Sasuke? juga kebiasaannya yang yang suka kecup pipiku tiba-tiba *eh* #ups *kabur dengan blush on tebal* uhuk, dan soal foto-fotonya jadi gosip, hmm...liat nanti ajadeh XP *ngakak nista*

**Mari Chappy Chan **: fufu~ sekarang udah jadi istri sahnya kan? XP *tendang Kamar* *eh* kamu syok? pasti lebih syok lagi baca adegan chapter ini, bwahaha makin panas atmosfernya~ panas~ panas~ panas~ *nyanyi lagunya Gigi* #woi Yosh, ini udah semangaaat kembaranku~ *teriak gaje* XD

**KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke **: makasih :3 saya ragu kamu masih bisa gasabar (?) nunggu chapter selanjutnya lagi XP #dibully

**Benrina Shinju **: yang maksa kamu siapa, Kisanak? :''3 kamu kan bisa baca besok pagi, atau siang, atau sore, atau malam juga boleh *samaajawoi* hn, saya tidak mesum. yang mesum itu Kamar *nunjuk Mari yang lagi main berdua sama Near* karena dia yang request :3 *watados* saya mah anak polos U,U *pukpuk Inin(?)* kamu jangan maksain diri, Kisanak *digampar* tapi yaudahdeh, sudah terlanju #duer Makasih hihi :3

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka **: n-n-n-no-o-ovel? *lebay kumat* INI MIRIP NOVEL? :O *sundul capslock* mana ada novel yang banyak typonya kak :''3 *ngenes* eeeh? kakak mau ngapain di bukit? mau nyemplung juga? *polos* hu'um, typonya ntar kubrantas kak XD *siapin Baygon* #plak

**Brown Cinnamon**: bwahahaha, makasih :3 kenapa? kenapa kamu baru muncul? :( *bawa-bawa golok sama kelapa* *dilempar* Sasuke mah selalu jadi raja modus disetiap ficku, jadi jangan heran :3 dia kan cerdik (cerdas licik) fufufu~ *keselek*

**kHaLerie Hikari **: don't call me senpai, beibiih :3 *diinjek* namaku Bii Akari, salam kenal ^^ Sasuke udah mulai suka? khukhukhu *pasang rambut gimbal* kita anggap saja begitu #seenaknya btw, apdet XD

**hanazono yuri **: saya gapunya kilaaaat :( gimana dong? ToT *plak* ini apdeet ^^

**el-yumiichan **: ihihiiiy *ikutan senyum* sekarang kamu gasenyum sendiri :3 *salah fokus* makasih :3 inii... kuharap adegan terakhirnya memuaskan XP

**intan **: makasih :3 hu'um, banyak yang grogi kok XP dijelasin kan tadi hihi :3 deskripsi chapter ini gabegitu bagus-sepertinya. ide lagi mampet, tapi bela-belain ngejar ending, jadinya gini deh T^T *ngais tanah* kuusahain chapter depan lebih bagus XP

**Natsumo Kagerou **: bwahahaha dan setelah ini kamu pasti akan sungkeman berterimakasih sama Kakashi-sensei lagi XP dia memang udah berjasa besar, yang ini mah belum seberapa, nantikan aksi-aksinya lagi XP *ngomong apa lo* khukhu~ ketawa kita samaya, kamu juga pengikut si gimbal ituya? *diinjek Agon* kayaknya gajadi three-shot, saya juga ganyangka masalahnya jadi makin rumit gini T.T mereka foto bareng? XD kita emang sehatiii *peluk Natsu* kalo jadi, chapter depan epilognya, semoga jadinya cukup memuaskan XP apdet ^^

**cueekujana. agro**: lah, udah liat ratednya T, ngapain dibaca pas bulan puasa, Neng? ckck *geleng-geleng dramatis* *dilemparin uang* ini sepertinya masih bersambung, saya nyiapin epilognya (penyelesaian konflik-konfliknya) XP hihi, makasih :3

**Phoenix Cygnus **: fufufu Fugaku kan seleranya tinggi XP ngertilah, public figure semacam Sakura kan biasanya latar pendidikan dan keluarganya kurang menunjang XP *ngebela Fugaku* tapi tenang, nanti dia juga setuju kok XP *malah ngasih spoiler* wakakak~ asik, saya paliing suka bikin adegan nanggung gitu XP *ditendang* apdeeet ^^

**Aaa **: saya pernah liat tulisan sorum sih (lupa dimana) tapi bahasa inggrisnya memang show room, kupikir bahasa indonesianya sorum? *malah nanya* maaaf, udah kuedit kok hihi :3 makasih XD

**Alifa Cherry Blossom **: aaa~ kamu main cipok-cipok aja XP ntar suami-suamiku cemburu gimana? X3 *ngayal* makasih Al :3 *bales cipok* ini udah so sweet belum? *pasang wajah moe*

**cheryxsasuke **: makasih :3 mengalir bagaikan air hujan XP *woi* ini apdeeet ^^

**sasusaku kira **: salam kenal :3 namaku Bii Akari, kepanjangan kalo kamu panggil Sugarless-chan (saya aja yang ngetik pegel XP) *plak* kamu minjem jempol siapa aja ituu? :O hihi, makasihyaaa~ chapter ini ada adegan ciumannya lagi XP

**Dark Courriel**: wakakak kekuatan cinta mereka :v *asli gelindingan* yahkan, Fugaku gasuka sama Sakura yang notabene public figure, masa depannya suram menurut Fugaku :3 sesuatu~ yang ada dihatimu~ sesuatu~ *uhuk* Kakashi emang cupid, Kim fufufu :3 tapi liat aja ntar, seberapa jeniusnya otak Kakashi *spoiler again* kyaaa~ makasih :3 *cipok Kimkim* eh, ini belum tamat kok, sesungguhnya :3 #dihancurkan

**Tomat-23**: kamu membuatku bingung juga ingin bilang apa :v *disumpel* diizinin banget :''3 monggo-monggo T3T apdet~ ^^

**Ran-Chan UchiHaruno Eternal BeSome's**: makasih :3 aaish, sepertinya saya makin buruk dalam tata deksripsi *lo kira tata boga woi* apdet~ ^^

**Queennara**: wkwkwk saya juga suka~ *apaanlo* tiga kali, Nar :3 cuma tiga kali :v niat awalnya kan gitu, cuma karna Sasuke berhasil 'nyentuh' Sakura banget, niatan balas dendamnya langsung sirna :v liatkan? mereka malah peluk-pelukan T3T ntar kuperbaikin yaa hihi :3 makasih X3 wuaaat? disini Sasuke mesumnya kumat *tawa laknat* okesiiip XD *gandeng Rin*

**Aoi Lia Uchiha**: itu... yang kamu gandeng kan Zetsu :v *ngakak* aaa~ makasih Lia :3 gapapa, yang penting direview wkwk :v *plak* apdet ^^

**Love Foam**: itu pisonya mau dipake buat apa? :O *inosen* sekarang saya lagi gapuasa wkwk, jadi kuharap ini cukup hot :v *gelindingan* apdet ^^

**asakura**: aaaa~ apdet ^^

**Anka-Chan**: makasih :3 lanjut, gapake kilat :v *buagh* apdeeet~ ^^

Chapter depan EPILOG, segala-galanya akan terungkap, guru bahasa indonesiaku bilang sih anti-klimaks :3 #plak

Yo, monggo direview, ungkapkan isi hatimu~ ^^

Arigatou :)


End file.
